


SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

by Enne88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Aún huele a muerte en Desembarco del Rey. Jaime abandonó a Brienne para morir en los brazos de Cersey, Daenerys arrasó una ciudad hasta convertirla en cenizas y murió a manos de Jon, la persona que amaba. Las terribles decisiones han conformado un destino sangriento y cruel. ¿Podrían tener una segunda oportunidad?SPOILERS T.8.Post T8. Fix it.





	1. EL VIAJE DE JAIME

La vida se escapaba por sus costados agujereados. Aquel despojo había marcado su final, después de tantas luchas contra oponentes mucho más dignos. Un maldito Greyjoy. Atravesar su cuerpo no había sido todo lo satisfactorio que habría esperado. Ni siquiera había sentido alivio. Llevaba tanto peso que lo único que podía sentir por aquel hombre era indiferencia.

Esperaba que el dolor de la muerte cercana acallase las voces en su cabeza, pero se negaban a abandonarle. Matarreyes, rompejuramentos, hombre sin honor. La letanía siguió golpeando sus oídos, como lo había estado haciendo cada noche que había pasado junto a Brienne. Intentó esconder su rostro en su espalda, bajo la almohada… pero las voces nunca paraban de sonar. Al principio reconocía su origen: Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon, Barristan Selmi, Lady Catelyn, … Pero siempre se convertían en una amalgama de todas ellas y terminaban en la misma voz. Brienne, con su desprecio infinito, con el odio más puro, escupiendo las palabras mientras comenzaban su camino a Desembarco del Rey. Cuando le vio por primera vez supo quien era, sin duda alguna. Reconoció el vacío en sus ojos, la sombra y la oscuridad que llenaban su alma. Ahora lo había olvidado, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, sólo tenía la certeza de que un día despertaría a su lado y lo volvería a ver. Un día ahogaría un grito al ver en su cama todo lo que siempre había despreciado. Y se odiaría a sí misma para siempre. 

Ahora, introduciéndose en la Fortaleza Roja sólo podía pensar en encontrarse con los ojos que sí le correspondían. Los ojos de la furia, el miedo y el rencor, los ojos ajenos tras los cuales volvía a ser él mismo. Sin disfraces, sin miedos. Sólo la oscuridad a la que pertenecía. La otra mitad de su corazón congelado. 

Tenía que encontrarla. Salvarla. Protegerse a sí mismo protegiéndola a ella. No moriría del todo siempre que ella estuviera sobre la tierra. Compartían la misma esencia, el mismo mal primigenio. El mismo veneno que infectaba cada cosa que tocaban. Amaba ese veneno, no quería ser más algo que no era. El mal hecho carne. Él era ella, y ella era él. Su espejo de oro. 

Reconoció el mapa de Poniente sobre el suelo que se resquebrajaba. Y sobre él, su querida hermana. Quiso ver en ella todo lo que había esperado, toda la letanía de horrores que veía en él mismo y que le acompañaba constantemente. Pero nada de eso estaba allí. No era horror hecho carne, no era un monstruo salido de las tinieblas. Era una mujer rota. Sus ojos se desbordaban mientras abría sus brazos para recibirle. La abrazó con fuerza mientras tomaba consciencia de su fragilidad y de su mentira. Olena Tyrell se había equivocado, no eran ninguna enfermedad. No eran nada más que dos personas perdidas, dañadas y rotas. El sufrimiento les había llevado a los lugares más oscuros, pero no era algo que tuvieran dentro. Era algo a donde ellos elegían ir. El lugar donde se encontraban cómodos. El lugar de donde ahora huiría. 

Jaime buscó la luz, un resquicio de vida por donde escapar. Donde en otro tiempo había una salida, ahora sólo había piedras y desesperación. Cersei le miraba con pánico, le suplicó que no le dejase morir. Él quiso tranquilizarla, besarla como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión. Pero ya no podía, no después de Brienne. Mirando su rostro no sentía lujuria, ni pasión. Sólo veía a su hermana. Su pequeña hermana a punto de morir en sus brazos. Y entre todo el caos, su mente seguía escuchando las voces, viendo el brillo de Guardajuramentos, sintiendo el olor de la leña en la chimenea y el probando el sabor del vino Dorniense. 

-¡Mírame, mírame! Nada más importa, sólo nosotros. 

Las palabras se dirigían a Cersei, pero las pronunciaba exclusivamente para él. No importaban las voces, no importaba nada más. Al fin sabía quién era. Nada de demonios, ni monstruos incestuosos. Un simple hombre roto junto a su hermana, que ya no era su amante sino sólo su familia. Mientras el techo se vencía sobre ellos la luz exterior comenzaba a entrar por los huecos que liberaba la destrucción. Una luz azul que le llenaba de esperanza.

Tras un dolor punzante y desgarrador, las voces pararon y sólo quedó silencio. Su mente descansó durante horas, con el simple peso de la nada. El vacío se extendió en el tiempo y la placidez del no sentir empezó a ser un regalo. 

Sin previo aviso una imagen empezó a tomar forma. La absoluta imagen del caos. Podía ver la destrucción a su alrededor, mientras caminaba despacio por los mismos rincones que había caminado unas horas antes. Todo era ligeramente distinto y sentía sus propios pasos más lentos y cortos. Tras un recorrido desesperanzador, pudo ver un montículo de piedras enorme sobre el suelo que le aterrorizó. Quería irse de aquel lugar, pero sin embargo se estaba acercando. Un objeto dorado brillaba entre las piedras. Supo qué había debajo, pero no tenía el control de su cuerpo para evitar agacharse y empezar a apartar las piedras. 

Contempló horrorizado las dos manos que empezaban a retirar los escombros. Dos manos, rechonchas y agrietadas. No eran suyas, eran las manos de Tyrion. Estaba viendo el mundo a través del cuerpo de su hermano, que se empeñaba en atravesar aquella montaña de rocas. Quería gritar, controlar aquellas manos ajenas y parar antes de llegar a ver lo que había debajo. Primero apareció el rostro de Cersei, aún hermosa y, por una vez, tranquila y serena. Después apareció su propia cara. Su pelo, su nariz. Podía ver sus propios ojos cerrados, su cuerpo ya frío. La imagen sólo reafirmaba la verdad que ya había alcanzado: no había monstruos terroríficos, sólo eran humanos. Pudo verse desde los ojos de su hermano, pudo ver qué era lo que él veía cuando le miraba. Pudo ver su amor y admiración, y sentir el dolor de la pérdida. 

Pronto se acostumbró a la nueva realidad. No sabía si duraría, si era su castigo o su recompensa. El hecho es que estaba encerrado en aquellos ojos, viendo la vida desde una altura algo más pequeña a la que estaba acostumbrado, y sin ser capaz de tomar ninguna decisión. El mundo desde ahí se veía diferente, las miradas que recibía eran distintas. Vio sin posibilidad de intervenir cómo se enfrentaba a la nueva reina, y cómo quedaba a espera de juicio. Esta vez no podría salvarle. 

Pudo ver cómo hablaba con el atontado de Jon Nieve, cómo le rogaba que matase a su amada y cómo le usaba de ejemplo para ver adónde llegaba el amor y los extremos a los que nos expone. 

“Está equivocado” Pensó. Yo no debía matar a Cersei, yo no debía morir. No somos inevitablemente monstruos, y la reina tampoco. La han abandonado todos, todos han dudado de ella. Y se ha vuelto realidad por el juicio de los demás. Como Cersei, como yo. Ella también es sólo una persona. 

Los acontecimientos siguieron su cauce, y tras el asesinato de la reina, los distintos señores y señoras de las grandes casas fueron llegando a Desembarco. Tyrion recibía las noticias porque había conseguido sobornar a uno de los carceleros. Gracias a los dioses no todos ellos eran Inmaculados, y hubo uno que apreció lo que significaba el apellido Lannister. 

Cuando llevaron a su hermano frente a los grandes señores notó un dolor punzante en el pecho. Tyrion también lo notó, frenó unos segundos y respiró pesadamente. Ella estaba allí. Sentada impasible, con una expresión seria. Todo lo bueno del mundo resumido en una sola persona. 

Sus ojos parecían tristes, alejados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo contemplar esos ojos increíbles durante unos segundos hasta que su hermano pestañeó y su vista cambió radicalmente. Ahora no veía a los señores de las casas, sino a su hermano y Gusano Gris frente a ellos. Ahora su mirada venía desde unos ojos azules inmensos.

Ver el mundo a través de ella era una auténtica tortura. Escuchó cómo Brandom Stark era nombrado rey con una absoluta pasividad. Podía sentirla, ver cómo nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía tocarla. Vivía su vida cumpliendo con sus deberes, uno tras otro, sin participar de esa vida que experimentaban aquellos a los que servía. Sirvió a Renly por amor, y a Catelyn y Sansa por devoción. Sin embargo, Sansa la expulsó de su servicio por haber dado su palabra por un traidor. Había quebrantado su confianza, y el corazón norteño no perdonaba. 

Esto hizo que Bran pudiera nombrarla Comandante de la Guardia Real. Escuchó su nombramiento y pudo ver cómo y cuanto le era indiferente. Era el cargo que siempre había deseado, el cargo que solicitó a Renly Baratheon, y ahora parecía no importarle.

Vio a través de sus ojos cómo registraba sus hazañas en el Libro Blanco. Fue testigo de cómo matizaba o maquillaba los aspectos más oscuros de una guardia que finalmente había terminado. Cuando cerró el libro no pudo evitar intentar alcanzarlo, volver a abrirlo en su mente y empezar a escribir sobre ella. Era la nueva Comandante, necesitaba ver el inicio de su vida tras la suya. Había plasmado los aspectos del fantasma que aún la atormentaba, pero no había comenzado sus páginas, no había puesto las primeras palabras de lo que sería su nueva vida. No parecía interesada en ella.

En el Consejo del Rey pudo escuchar a los necios debatir sobre putas y burdeles mientras derramaban vino sobre la mesa. El rey había abandonado el consejo, como hacía Robert. Y el mundo volvía a ser el de entonces, hombres necios parloteando sobre putas y vino. Escuchó cómo ella intentaba participar sin mucho éxito, ni mucha intención. La historia se repetía, se veía a sí mismo en aquel mismo castillo aborreciendo a los hombres que llevaban el destino de los reinos en sus manos manchadas. Su hermano había sufrido demasiado, y pronto abandonaría los libros y volvería a ser el putero borracho que había sido. Y se sumaría al resto de hombres que volvería a hacer del mundo el lugar miserable que siempre fue. 

Quizá Daenerys Targaryen había sido una asesina, pero también había sido la única esperanza de cambio en todo Poniente. Con ella en el trono se debatiría sobre la siguiente ciudad de esclavos que liberarían, no sobre las perversiones de los consejeros. El nuevo mundo que habían empezado a vislumbrar habría sido diferente. La lucha por y para la gente. Un mundo donde muchas más mujeres podrían ser caballeros, guerreras, reinas. Ahora volverían a ser la simple carne que las constituía. Los pobres volverían a ser prescindibles y los niños nacidos en noble cuna tendrían cinco veces la esperanza de vida que los nacidos en el Lecho de Pulgas.

Cuando terminó la reunión del consejo, Brienne abandonó la sala para buscar a su rey, esperando que hubiera encontrado alguna pista sobre el dragón. En su camino encontró a Podrick, y le dijo que Bran había solicitado estar solo. Brienne se dispuso a esperar en su puerta, pero Podrick le pidió unas palabras en privado. 

El joven caballero estaba preocupado por ella. En Invernalia había visto como despertaba una parte de ella más humana, más cercana. Una parte que había muerto el día que él la abandonó. Y con esto había muerto un brillo, una luz que siempre llevaba consigo y que ahora había desaparecido. Se había alejado de todo y todos, pero el joven caballero no podía soportar sentirse tan lejos de ella. Podrick adornó sus palabras con delicadeza y cuidado. Le explicó que tenía que entender lo que pasó, que tenía que aceptarlo y superarlo. Necesitaba encontrar esperanza en ella, necesitaba volver a ver más allá de aquel vacío eterno que había tras su mirada.  
Ella se sentó y permaneció unos momentos callada, con el rostro entre las manos. 

-Entiendo los hechos. Entiendo que ella era la mujer más hermosa de los siete reinos, entiendo que siempre habían estado juntos y entiendo que esperar que él simplemente la olvidase o me eligiese a mí sería pedir demasiado. –Respiró hondo y finalmente levantó la vista para mirarle directamente- ¿Sabes qué le dije cuando se marchaba? Que no era como ella, que era un hombre bueno. Le tomé entre mis manos y le miré a los ojos. Y lo vi, vi quien era en sus ojos. Y él me devolvió la mirada y no vio nada. Nada que le hiciera quedarse. Me vio a mí, era yo, y yo no era nada para él. Aun así me aferré a él, no tenía sentido pero le rogué y supliqué que se quedara y él no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Ahora él está muerto y a la vez está en mi armadura, en mi espada, en el libro sobre mi mesa. No soporto que me llamen caballero porque fue él quien me nombró como tal. No quiero trabajar con su hermano y no puedo mirarte a la cara. Llegaste a mi vida por él, dijo que eras su último regalo. Y sé que es injusto pero no puedo mirarte sin verle, y no quiero estar más contigo. Sé que era un buen hombre, y siempre lo seguiré queriendo, pero me lo ha quitado todo. 

Brienne abandonó al joven sin permitirle ninguna réplica, y caminó por el corredor. Jaime no podía utilizar sus manos para romper nada, no podía gritar, llorar, ni reventar ninguna ventana. Sólo pensaba “lo siento” una y otra vez, gritándolo a pleno pulmón, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera escucharlo ella. Supo instantáneamente que era lo peor que había hecho nunca. Peor que tirar un niño por la ventana, peor que matar a su primo a golpes. Peor que haber matado a un rey. Durante años habían creado una relación basada en la confianza, algo que a ella siempre le había costado otorgar. Y la había quebrantado de la peor manera. Ella nunca sabría lo que significaba para él, nunca sabría que aquellos días habían sido los mejores y los peores de su vida. Nunca sabría la tortura de las voces en su cabeza, ni cómo se desbocaba su corazón al rozar cualquier parte de su piel. La tortura de amar a alguien mejor, alguien que no te merece. La tortura de saber que aún amándola no podía pertenecer a ella. No a algo tan puro y bueno. Había tenido que sentir un techo desplomándose sobre él para entender que todo era mentira, que siempre había pertenecido a ella, justo o injusto, siempre sería suyo. Y no importaba que no la mereciera, no importaba lo que había hecho hasta entonces, ni quien era él o ella. No importaba que no fuese su igual, sino el otro lado de una moneda. Juntos conformaban la imagen perfecta de El Guerrero, juntos eran más. No eran iguales, sino complementarios. Dos piezas diferentes que encajaban a un nivel físico y espiritual. Siempre pertenecería a ella, pero la había abandonado y no podía dar marcha atrás. 

Brienne siguió caminando con sus pasos firmes hasta llegar a una habitación abierta. Traspasó la puerta y encontró a Bran con sus ojos en blanco junto al fuego. Su cuerpo empezó a presentar espasmos leves, pero empezaban a crecer en intensidad. Brienne se agachó a su altura y empezó a agitarle para que volviera en sí. Tras algunos zarandeos los párpados de Bran se cerraron y el mundo de Jaime se fundió a negro. Cuando la luz volvió, la imagen que se conformaba delante de él era la de unos ojos azules profundos y una constelación formada por pecas. Brienne le miraba desde cerca, con sus brazos aún sosteniendo los suyos. Aunque no eran sus brazos, por supuesto. Eran los brazos de Bran. 

-Déjanos solos. 

Brienne estaba acostumbrada a cumplir órdenes sin preguntar. Y estaba acostumbrada a no entender absolutamente nada cuando se trataba de Bran. Abandonó la estancia y le dejó solo junto a la chimenea. 

-¿Entiendes por qué te he traído hasta aquí?

Bran habló en voz alta, pero no había nadie más con él. Jaime pensó por un segundo, deseó por un segundo que aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas a él.

-No hay nadie más aquí. Sí, te estoy hablando a ti. 

Habría entrado en pánico si no fuese porque le era imposible. Todo ese viaje, todo ese camino lo había dirigido Bran.

-Necesitabas ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. De las personas que amas que aún quedan sobre la tierra. Tu hermano y Ser Brienne te han enseñado el después. Hace tiempo me preguntaste qué pasaría después, y te lo he enseñado. Este es el mundo que queda tras tu cuerpo bajo las rocas. Este es el mundo que les has dejado. 

"Podrían estar muertos". Pensó. "Podría ser peor". 

-¿Peor? Desembarco del Rey ardió hasta convertirse en cenizas. Todo por lo que luchaste, el acto que arruinó tu vida y te marcó para siempre. Todo fue en vano. Los hombres, mujeres y niños por los que mataste a tu Rey son hoy cenizas bajo las ruinas. 

Jaime deseó por un momento que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Un sueño en los brazos de Brienne. Un sueño que le avisaba para no marcharse nunca. 

-No es un sueño. Te marchaste para morir junto a tu hermana, para descubrir que era sólo tu hermana, y para acabar enterrado junto a ella. Sólo quería enseñarte qué había después, aquello que me pediste. Pero te he acompañado, y te he escuchado. Te vi en los ojos de tu hermano cuando pensaste que no debían matar a Daenerys. Que nunca debieron dejarla sola, y que nunca debieron prejuzgarla. Y te creo. Este es el mundo que yo puedo ofrecer, sólo la memoria y el reflejo de lo que el mundo una vez fue. Ella podría ofrecer algo nuevo. Ella podría cambiar el mundo para mejor, si aún lo crees. Si crees que puedes hacerlo posible. 

¿Y cómo infiernos voy a hacerlo?

Antes de que el pensamiento se construyera en su mente, sintió un dolor penetrante en las sienes. Bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber movido una mano? Estaba seguro de haberla dirigido él. Entre la nebulosa de dolor escuchó una risa cercana. El sonido más hermoso del mundo. La risa de Brienne. Con dificultad abrió un ojo para ver su mano de oro sobre la mesa. Levantó la vista y allí estaba, uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Brienne y Podrick riéndose a carcajadas frente a él, bebiendo y diciendo tonterías. Su hermano se acercó por la espalda y se unió al grupo. Tentado por la situación quiso perderse en aquel momento mágico, pero recordó el motivo por el que estaba en aquel momento, y en aquel lugar. Y vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La conversación de Brienne y Podrick está inspirada en una escena de la serie Fringe:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgMsH3hQopI 
> 
> Viendo la octava temporada no pude evitar recordarla y pensar en cómo Brienne iba a poder ser capaz de volver a vestirse o tomar su propia espada sin que fuese un auténtico tormento.


	2. ME QUEDO CONTIGO

¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué este momento? Daenerys acababa de perder a su más antiguo consejero, ¿por qué no regresar al menos unos días antes? Jaime buscó a Bran con la mirada, esperando que en esta línea temporal tuviera consciencia de su viaje secreto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo escuchar su voz alta y clara en su cabeza. Le decía que aquel momento lo había elegido él, nadie más. Razonó que podría ser cierto, que nunca se arriesgaría a volver antes de la guerra contra los muertos. Habían sobrevivido milagrosamente, nunca lo conseguirían una segunda vez. 

Dejó vagar su mirada abandonando a Bran, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo: la madre de dragones, la mujer más poderosa de todo Poniente. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y acababa de luchar contra un ejército de muertos montada en un imponente dragón. Y su mano estaba intentando divertirse con el hombre que había matado a su padre, y Varys la miraba desde cerca con duda, sospecha y miedo. Y el imbécil del hombre al que amaba se emborrachaba con sus amigos escuchando sus grandes hazañas: cómo había montado en un dragón que ella había hecho nacer, cómo había luchado ferozmente cuando ella llevaba haciéndolo años… 

Esa guerra no se habría ganado sin la madre de dragones, sin sus dragones y sin Arya Stark. El resto habían sido meros figurantes. Y eso incluía a Jon. No pensaba hablar con aquel ignorante, pero podía hablar con Tyrion. Él debía escucharle. Se alejó de Brienne y Podrick lo suficiente como para hablar claramente con su hermano. Le dijo que su reina estaba sola, terriblemente sola, que tenía una responsabilidad con ella, y que no sólo le necesitaba a él. Que era su deber comunicarla con la gente, que era su deber relacionarla con Poniente. Para eso estaba allí. Le debía confianza plena y apoyo. Y hasta ahora había fallado. 

Vio cómo Tyrion reaccionaba atónito y compungido. Conocía a su hermano, y sabía que las palabras envenenadas de Varys le estaban haciendo distorsionar la realidad. Pero también era un hombre sumamente inteligente, y ahora podría empezar a ver la pintura completa. Le ayudaría a ello, para eso había regresado. 

Ayudó a Tyrion en la búsqueda de Gusano Gris y Missandei, acompañó a los tres a la mesa de su reina y empezó a abrir el estúpido círculo de machos que se había generado alrededor de Jon. Se sentó cerca, escuchando las conversaciones, asegurándose de que su soledad no fuera tan apremiante y comprobando que las alabanzas empezaban a repartirse. Pudo ver incluso algunas sonrisas en su rostro, aún desolado por la pérdida de Ser Jorah. 

No podía evitar perder la concentración durante pequeños lapsos de tiempo, en los que regresaba su mirada a la mesa que había abandonado. La vio sonreír, reír a carcajadas y, en más de una ocasión devolverle la mirada furtiva. La primera vez que esto sucedió, ella retiró la mirada bruscamente, con una timidez que le hizo desearla más. La segunda le aguantó la mirada y se sonrieron con complicidad. Ella le hizo un gesto hacia Podrick, que significaba que el joven estaba ya demasiado borracho. Rieron cómplices en la distancia, hasta que escuchó que alguien cercano intentaba llamar su atención. La reina le había dirigido una pregunta, y el resto de la mesa le miraba esperando alguna respuesta. 

-¿Qué?

Sin protocolos, sin cortesías. El monosílabo tosco y áspero escapó de sus labios sin pasar por su mente. Inesperadamente, la respuesta desató un conjunto de carcajadas en el resto de comensales. La propia reina reía divertida, y su hermano llegó a escupir una buena cantidad de vino sobre la mesa de roble. 

Poco después Varys abandonó la sala, con un gesto menos disgustado del que tenía horas antes. Daenerys había empezado a hablar con algunos de los norteños, y Missandei compartía con ellos historias de liberación y lucha. Era cautivadora y dulce. Escuchar aquellas hazañas le templaba el corazón y le convencía de que aquella misión no era en vano. 

Todo parecía desarrollarse demasiado bien cuando el salvaje pelirrojo pareció empezar a aburrirse y abandonó la mesa. Tuvo que ver desde la lejanía como interrumpía las risas de Brienne y Podrick, y cómo ella se incomodaba, se levantaba de la mesa y se iba. Pero esta vez era Tormund el que caminó tras ella. Se levantó de un salto dando un golpe en la mesa. Gracias al estruendo de las voces su exaltación solo importunó a dos o tres norteños que permanecían de pie a su alrededor. Tyrion posó una mano sobre la suya y le susurró: Llevas siguiéndola como un perro desde que llegaste. Si la quieres, ve tras ella. Y como así era, no lo hizo. Permaneció en aquella mesa asegurando un futuro mejor para ella y para todos. Y sentado en esa mesa renunció a uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida, esperando segundo a segundo que el salvaje regresase a la sala con un ojo morado. Pero no lo hizo. 

Casi había amanecido cuando los últimos rezagados abandonaban el gran salón. Había visto horas antes como Daenerys había abandonado la mesa junto a Jon, de manera poco discreta. El vino y el amor jugaron una mala pasada a los jóvenes amantes, y todos los presentes pudieron adivinar que no se dirigían a habitaciones separadas. Jaime permaneció en el salón. No sabía adónde ir, apenas recordaba donde dormía en aquel infierno helado si no era la habitación de Brienne. Cuando el último beodo se tambaleó por la puerta, se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho y cerró los ojos. 

 

-Ser Jaime. 

Su cálida caricia en el brazo sólo podía formar parte del sueño. Aunque el sueño hablase de Dioses furiosos y caminantes blancos, aquella suavidad sólo podía pertenecer al mundo onírico. 

-Ser Jaime, van a empezar a servir los desayunos. 

Levantó su cara despacio, sintiendo la boca pastosa y su brazo lleno de saliva. Sus párpados legañosos se despegaban con dificultad mientras empezaba a vislumbrar su rostro. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella puso un gesto extraño- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me levanté a desayunar y vi a las cocineras arremolinadas en la puerta sin atreverse a empezar a sacar los platos, y sin atreverse a despertarte. 

-Me refería a qué haces tan pronto. Después de que ese salvaje te siguiera a la habitación supuse que estaríais durmiendo hasta la tarde. 

Su rostro pálido se volvió rojo en un instante. –Se me ha quitado el hambre. – Se incorporó y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, había salido por la puerta. 

No era un monstruo, le había costado entenderlo pero era una certeza que nunca más volvería a olvidar. Pero era un completo idiota, y esa era otra certeza a aprender. 

Pasó el resto del día persiguiendo a su hermano, atosigándole para que se mantuviera pendiente de la reina. Esperó tras la puerta cuando comenzó la reunión estratégica sobre la guerra venidera. Intentó escuchar tras ella, pero los malditos muros de Invernalia y sus puertas macizas lo impidieron. Cuando terminó, esperó encontrarse con Tyrion, pero casualmente la primera en salir fue Brienne. Ella parecía incómoda, pero le saludó con la cabeza antes de que él la frenara sosteniéndola por el antebrazo. 

-¿Las tropas partirán ya, verdad?

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta. Miró por un momento su brazo y lo retiró. –No. La reina así lo quería, pero lady Sansa sugirió que esperasen unas semanas hasta que las tropas estuvieran recuperadas y Tyrion y Jon lo secundaron. Daenerys no parecía muy contenta, pero acabó cediendo. 

Jaime tampoco había estado en aquella reunión la primera vez, pero recordaba que había acabado de manera muy distinta. Ahora tenía semanas para intentar cambiar las cosas. De hecho, ya habían empezado a cambiar. Todavía había esperanza. 

-Respecto a lo de esta mañana… lamento la indiscreción. No tenía ningún derecho. 

Brienne le miraba con aquellos ojos desnudos, limpios. Con esos ojos que sólo podían decir la verdad. –Parecía que estuvieras celoso. 

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír. –Sí, ¿verdad?- 

No estaba bien. Esas palabras, ahí, en mitad de un pasillo, con ojos en todas partes sin el abrigo y la intimidad de una habitación cerrada. Sin la posibilidad de empezar a jugar con los cordones de su camisa. El desfile de personas que abandonaban la reunión continuaba tras ellos mientras el silencio se prolongaba demasiado.

-Hermano, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Tyrion había abandonado la reunión en el momento menos oportuno. Brienne agradeció la intrusión y escapó por el largo pasillo. 

-¿Interrumpía algo?

Jaime no pudo evitar una especie de rugido ante el comentario. Caminaron juntos hasta un lugar tranquilo, algo que debía aprender a hacer más a menudo. 

-Tenías razón, está completamente sola. –Tyrion parecía preocupado.- En la reunión ha tenido a todos en contra, sus consejeros, su amante,… Y parecía enfadada, sola y triste. 

Jaime suspiró exasperado. –Te dije que debías apoyarla…- Pensó levemente sus palabras- …Pero en este caso teníais razón, tenía que esperar. Puede ser el primer consejo bueno que le hayas dado. 

Tyrion parecía ofendido y extrañado. -¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Jamás te has interesado por la política, y menos por esta reina en concreto. Pasa algo. Hay algo que no me estás contando. No entiendo por qué te parece tan importante.

Jaime midió sus palabras. Su hermano era mucho más listo que él, y temía no ser capaz de encontrar una explicación aceptable. Utilizó la mayor cantidad de verdad que pudo. No tenía otra cosa. 

-Conozco a las personas. He conocido cinco reyes y ninguno ha sido capaz de cambiar nada. Ella lo ha hecho ya, sin corona. ¿Has oído a la joven consejera? Entró en el fuego para que nacieran sus dragones, perdió a uno por todos nosotros, liberó a los inmaculados, a los esclavos… Veo algo en ella que no había en ningún otro rey. Puede ser nuestra salvación o nuestra perdición. Si decide usar su poder para ayudarnos el mundo cambiará. Si decide usarlo para destruirnos el mundo terminará. Y hasta ahora sólo le hemos dado motivos para destruirnos. Así de importante, y así de simple.

Tyrion prometió hablar con Jon, con Sansa… Prometió ayudarla de verdad. Le aseguró que podía dejarlo en sus manos, y Jaime le creyó. Pasarían semanas hasta que el ejército se recuperase y marcharan a Desembarco del Rey, Daenerys lo había prometido, y Jaime dudaba cual sería la forma más efectiva de aprovechar ese tiempo. Si su hermano realmente se encargaba de encauzar la relación de la nueva reina con Jon, con el pueblo… quizá el podría ocuparse del sur. Encontrarse con su hermana, conseguir que abandonase la capital. La había visto rota, suplicando por su vida. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de llevarla a esa realidad, de convencerla y evitar la guerra. 

Dudaba que fuera realmente capaz de conseguirlo, dudaba cual era su lugar. Escondido en la noche, comenzó a preparar su caballo mientras las dudas seguían presionando su cabeza. Una figura fantasmal apareció pálida como la luna. Esta vez tiritaba, vestida sólo con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa suelta. Recordaba quitarle aquella misma ropa cuando entró en su habitación con dos copas de vino, en una vida diferente. 

Avanzaba hacia él decidida. Había evitado que ocurriese nada, ella nunca se atrevería a pedirle que se quedara sin haber tenido esa intimidad. Apenas le aguantaba la mirada. Ella no lo haría. 

-Daenerys ganará la guerra. Sabes que sí. 

Jaime suspiró e intentó que su voz sonase determinada. -¿Tú has huido de alguna lucha?

Cuando sintió sus manos en su rostro, su corazón se desplomó. No podía pasar otra vez. No lo soportaría.

-No eres como tu hermana. No lo eres. Eres mejor que ella. Eres un buen hombre y no puedes salvarla. No tienes que morir con ella. Quédate. Por favor. Quédate.

“Conmigo” Resonaba en sus recuerdos. “Quédate conmigo” Una palabra suave, sutil, que lo cambiaba todo y no cambiaba nada. 

Rozó su mano con la suya. No se iba a ninguna parte. –Intentaré salvarla. Es mi hermana. Es mi familia, y cuando llegue el momento intentaré salvarla. 

Las lágrimas de Brienne corrieron por su rostro. –Pero no me voy a ninguna parte. No ahora. Me quedo. –“Me quedo contigo” Pensó. Sabía que no era buena idea pero sintió un irrefrenable deseo de lanzarse sobre su boca, de recorrer la breve distancia entre su rostro y el suyo, aún recogido por sus manos. 

-¿Estás completamente loco? –Tyrion apareció por detrás, haciendo que ella retirase sus manos y se alejase unos pasos instantáneamente. Parecía que todos dormían con un ojo abierto esperando que él tomase aquella estúpida decisión. –Ser Brienne vas a enfriarte. Por favor, entra y déjanos a solas. 

“No, déjanos tú a solas” Pensó, pero no dijo una palabra. Brienne desapareció en la noche y Tyrion le agarró fuerte por su camisa, hasta que le situó a su altura. 

-¿Todo lo que me has dicho, todo lo que hablamos es mentira?

-Cálmate. Quería hablar con Cersei, conseguir que se fuera, que renunciase a la guerra. Pero he cambiado de idea. Me quedo Tyrion, tranquilízate. –La idea la había tomado de él, había sido su plan cuando la ciudad estaba a punto de arder y le ayudó a escapar. 

-¿Estás completamente loco? Si Daenerys se entera de que has partido hacia el sur, saldrá detrás con toda su furia. Y con toda la razón. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?- Jaime por una vez pensó antes de hablar. Miró la ventana de Brienne entreabierta. Por supuesto estaría mirando, asegurándose de que no se marchaba. Qué qué quiero. -Estar a su lado. Soñar con sus ojos, besarle los labios… sentirme en sus brazos. Ser feliz. 

Tyrion le pegó fuerte en la cara. –Eres odioso. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha hecho? 

-No me refiero a ella. 

Su hermano pareció confundido. –Entonces ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-Ya te he dicho que me quedo. Sólo ha sido un mal plan. No sé cómo arreglarlo todo, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puede volver a pasar. No puedes entenderlo. Tengo que arreglarlo. 

Jaime temblaba. Tyrion nunca le había visto así. No entendía nada, pero se propuso averiguarlo. Sólo que no esta noche. Esta noche sólo lo abrazaría y le acompañaría adentro. Esta noche sólo debían dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La conversación final está inspirada en la canción "Me quedo contigo" de Rosalía: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32d1bq-kG5c
> 
> Agradezco sugerencias, opiniones...
> 
> Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. LÁGRIMAS EN LA ROCA

La mayoría de las personas que pasaban por su vida le eran indiferentes. Amaba a su familia y odiaba a las familias enemigas. Y a los lameculos, estúpidos e intrigantes que rodeaban a unos y a otros. Emociones sencillas, comunes. Y el resto del mundo pasaba ante sus ojos sin el menor interés. 

Hasta que llegó ella. Le intrigó su sola presencia. Nadie llamaba su atención, no prestaba el suficiente caso como para distinguir un soldado que había luchado una guerra junto a él con un desconocido. A ella la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar tras unos segundos de contacto. El impacto en su vida fue inmediato. 

Esa noche soñó con ella y recordó cada sensación. Experimentó las mismas ganas de atravesarla con su espada, la diversión de torturarla, la necesidad imperiosa de llamar su atención y molestarla. En el sueño buscaba el momento en el que empezó a amarla, entendiendo que estaba íntimamente relacionado con el momento en que dejó de querer destriparla. 

El intenso odio con el que escupía la palabra “Matarreyes” le hacía ver que el sentimiento era mutuo. Él había llamado su atención desde antes de conocerle. Había hablado mal de él antes de que cruzaran palabras. Había estado en su mente, odiándolo antes de encontrarse en aquel campamento. Y eso le complacía. 

Disfrutó recordando los tiempos en los que se entretenía buscando formas de matarla para pronto pasar a buscar formas de protegerla. No había un momento abrupto en el que su visión sobre ella hubiera cambiado. El río emocional había llevado su cauce de manera natural desde las cascadas furiosas, pasando por las hermosas lagunas y llegando a la presa a punto de reventar en la que hoy se encontraba. 

Disfrutó el camino. La primera y única vez que habían luchado en combate, y cómo le venció. Perder parte de él para ganarla a ella. Vaciarse en una bañera hasta caer en sus brazos. Abandonarla y regresar a su lado. Y saltar al vacío con las bestias. Regalar y regalarse. Despedirse. Encontrarse y recordarle que era suyo, que siempre sería suyo. Un adiós lejano. Y un encuentro y un brazo que le obliga a parar. Que le obliga a ser alguien mejor. Que le hace dejarlo todo y acudir al norte. Con ella. Y ella da su palabra por él. Y van a morir pronto, y no puede morir sin nombrarle el caballero que siempre fue. Y luchan y ganan. Y viven. Y él la rompe, y ella nunca lo recordará. Agradece que así sea. 

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los músculos agarrotados. La noche anterior había estado a punto de abandonarla de nuevo. Definitivamente era el Lannister más tonto. Nunca más la abandonaría, aunque el cielo ardiera en llamas y la sangre bañara la tierra. 

Por el momento se concentraría en pasos simples. El plan de hoy era muy concreto: debía evitar a Tyrion. Recordaba sus palabras cuando le dejó en su habitación. –Hablaremos mañana-. 

Jaime necesitaba pensar antes de decidir qué o cuánto debía contarle. Y para pensar necesitaba eliminar aquel dolor de cabeza. Se escondería por un tiempo en los baños de Invernalia, esperando que nube de vapor despejase su mente y rebajara su tensión. 

Eran los baños más bonitos que había visto, más pequeños que los de la Roca o Desembarco, pero tenían una belleza especial. Más naturales, más íntimos. 

La entrada parecía una especie de cueva subterránea. Había algunas galerías laberínticas hasta que se alcanzaba las primeras presas. La humedad condensaba en las paredes de roca, que parecían llorar. Por muy hermoso que fuera, todo en Invernalia tenía un toque triste. “Odio el maldito norte” Pensó, sabiendo que jamás lo abandonaría si ella no decidía hacerlo. Se quedaría en cualquiera de los siete infiernos que ella eligiese, si de esa manera podía permanecer a su lado. 

Se dejó caer en la bañera más alejada, y disfrutó de la sensación del agua caliente sobre sus músculos doloridos. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero las imágenes de Harrenhall empezaron a aparecer ante sus ojos, como siempre. No había conseguido tomar un solo baño desde entonces sin recordar el olor de aquel jabón fuerte, conectado a las sugerentes imágenes de la enorme mujer parada frente a él. 

El olor del jabón de Invernalia era el mismo, nada de perfumes sureños, sólo la crudeza más abrupta y ruda. Empezó a trabajar raspando su piel con fuerza. Cuando terminó de asearse abandonó la energía de sus extremidades dejándose flotar, perdiendo el peso de unas responsabilidades que durante unos momentos se permitía abandonar. 

Tenía sus orejas medio introducidas en el agua cuando escuchó el eco de unos pasos resonando contra las paredes. Las pisadas eran totalmente inconfundibles. Si no habían renacido los gigantes, sólo podía ser ella. Tuvo tiempo para pensar qué hacer mientras ella avanzaba, las grutas que debía traspasar hasta que alcanzase el manantial le daban bastante tiempo. Pero no lo utilizó. Se mantuvo completamente bloqueado mientras los pasos se seguían acercando, hasta que vio su perfil aparecer tras la entrada y se sumergió en el agua como un niño huyendo bajo las sábanas. 

Los sonidos bajo el agua hacían que la situación aún pareciera más irreal. Antes o después tendría que salir a respirar pero intentó aguantar el tiempo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Cuando alcanzó la primera bocanada de aire, escuchó un pequeño grito. Unos sorprendidos ojos azules le miraban atónitos. 

Brienne, pálida y asustada, con sus manos enredadas en los cordones de su camisa, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar -Ser Jaime, disculpa, no te había visto.- Sin más palabras, se giró y empezó a recomponer la poca ropa que había empezado a quitarse. 

-¡Espera!- Sonó más fuerte y desesperado de lo que pretendía. –No pasa nada, nos hemos visto así antes, no sería nuestro primer baño. Y si te incomodo puedo irme, ya tengo los dedos arrugados.- Levantó la mano inocentemente, mostrando la prueba. 

Brienne dudó por unos instantes. La veía debatirse entre lo que se supone que debía hacerse y lo que quería hacer, como tantas otras veces. Cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a desvestirse sintió lo mismo que cuando empezó a desabrocharle la camisa en una vida anterior. Él volvió a coger el jabón y fingió tener algo que hacer y algo a lo que mirar hasta que ella estuvo dentro del agua. Entonces levantó la vista y le ofreció el jabón, tendiéndoselo con su mano izquierda. Sus dedos se rozaron con el intercambio, y notó el frío gélido con un solo toque. 

-Estás congelada. 

-Tu hermano tenía razón. Me enfrié ayer, y llevo destemplada desde entonces. Para eso he bajado, intentaba entrar en calor.- Jaime la miraba preocupado.- No es nada, es bastante lógico después de salir en camisa en la noche y bajo la nieve. 

Era lo único que le faltaba, matarla de una pulmonía. -Lamento la escena. 

-No… -Ella bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzada. –Yo lo lamento. Tienes todo el derecho a marcharte, a quedarte… Yo no tenía derecho a…nada. Yo lamento la escena. Agradecería que pudieras olvidarla. 

-No creo que pueda. -Él estaba terriblemente agradecido de que ella hubiera olvidado, pero él no debía hacerlo mientras viviese. Dos recuerdos terribles para no volver a cometer una tercera estupidez.

Ella parecía incómoda, pero temía que fuese algo más. Temía que hubiese enfermado. –Deberías ver al chico de Jon Nieve, esa especie de maestre rechoncho. 

Brienne puso los ojos en blanco. –Es él el que me mandó a los baños. No me ocurre nada, dice que sólo tengo que sacar el frío del cuerpo, y una vez que entre en calor, estaré totalmente recuperada. 

A Jaime se le ocurrían tantas formas de hacerle entrar en calor que tuvo que asegurarse que el agua era lo suficientemente turbia para que no pudiese ver nada de lo que hubiera debajo. Le costaba recordar su piel fría, a su lado siempre ardía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposando sobre la roca mientras intentaba abandonar sus perversos pensamientos. Desde luego acudir a los baños había sido el modo perfecto de despreocuparse de Poniente por un día. 

Ella trabajaba con el jabón. La pastilla era dura y su composición debía ser puro fuego valyrio. Su piel enrojecía bajo su toque, en parte por la rudeza de la pieza, en parte por la brutalidad que caracterizaba a Brienne, que estando tan nerviosa como estaba se recrudecía. 

Pasaron los minutos, él relajado con sus ojos cerrados, y ella frotando con fuerza hasta que levantó una pequeña herida de su brazo y sintió el escozor. Sin mirarle, simplemente sus palabras la abandonaron. 

-No pasó nada con Tormund. 

Jaime se sorprendió y se ofendió. Era un momento tan íntimo que pronunciar aquel nombre parecía romper cualquier magia. No es que la conversación estuviera avanzando hacia ningún buen punto, pero esto la torcía sin posibilidad de arreglarla. –Nunca pregunté. 

Ella continuó sin mirarle, suspirando. –No preguntaste, lo afirmaste. Simplemente quería que supieras que te equivocas, como tantas veces. No eres tan listo como te crees. Y no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de observaciones sobre mí con tanta ligereza. Creía que habíamos superado eso. Creía que nos habíamos ganado el respeto mutuo.

Jaime no se creía listo de ninguna manera. Sabía que era el hombre más estúpido de la tierra, y sabía que era improbable que Brienne dejara a aquel salvaje meterse en su cama. Pero la mera posibilidad le había tenido molesto desde entonces. Y cuando estaba molesto decía y hacía tonterías, era uno de sus tantos encantos. 

-¿Recuerdas cuándo me gané tu respeto?

Ella le miró extrañada, sin entender plenamente la pregunta, así que Jaime siguió hablando. 

–Esta noche estuve haciendo memoria. Te ganaste mi respeto mucho antes que yo el tuyo. No fue algo inmediato, sino un camino. Llegaste a alcanzarlo con cada gesto que hiciste. El primero seguramente fue matar a los tres hombres Stark, y atravesar al último con tanta saña. Debo decir que me fascinó y marcó un punto de inflexión. Desde entonces cada pequeño paso que dabas me hizo respetarte más, hasta que fui incapaz de soportar que aquellos malditos hombres fueran a faltártelo. Me preguntaba si esa fue la noche que yo me gané el tuyo. Si perder la mano por ello fue "el momento". 

-No. –Respondió rotunda, real, sincera. Brutal, como siempre era. –Sentí pena por ti. Sentí miedo de que murieses, por mi juramento a Catelyn. Y sorpresa por tu ayuda. Pero asumí que había un motivo ulterior. Todo lo que sabía sobre ti me impedía respetarte, hasta que supe por qué habías matado a tu rey. Para mí si fue abrupto. No sólo infundiste respeto, sino admiración. Volaste por completo mis valores y mis creencias. Me hiciste replantear quien era, y en lo que creía. Para mi no fue ningún camino, sino un bofetón en la cara. 

-Los baños de Harrenhall. – La voz de Jaime sonaba ronca y aspirada. – No he podido darme un baño desde entonces sin recordarlos. –Sonaba a una confesión más profunda que las palabras que la componían. –Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mis hermanos. 

Brienne tragó, intentando ordenar en su cabeza cada pensamiento. Quería hacer tantas preguntas que se le solaparon en los labios.

-¿Lo pensaste aquí? Hoy, antes de que llegase. ¿Piensas en tu discurso, piensas en Aerys…?

-Pienso en ti. Desnuda. –Dioses. 

¿No se estaban sincerando? pues esa era su verdad. Esos días era raro el pensamiento en el que no se colase su suave desnudez, pero desde luego aquella imagen en Harrenhall le había perseguido desde mucho antes. Cuando aún se follaba a su hermana, y aún negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia ella, bastaba ver un charco de agua para que el recuerdo se activase en su memoria. 

Ella no estaba respirando. Jaime no supo entender su reacción. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, y pensaba conocerlas todas. 

Los ruidos en el exterior rompieron el silencio. Alguien había entrado en los baños, y avanzaba por las grutas con rapidez. Se trataba de más de una persona, y estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Antes de que Jaime pudiera reaccionar Brienne había salido del agua, recogido la ropa y se había escondido tras unas rocas, haciendole gestos con las manos para que corriese a su lado. Él sabía que tenían tiempo. Colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, tomó otra para ella y recogió su mano dorada, que Brienne había olvidado sobre el suelo. Se escondió junto a ella, encogiéndose tras los fríos pedruscos húmedos. Antes de tener que rozarla la rodeó con la toalla, cubriéndola desde los hombros, como si fuera una capa. Como si la estuviera tomando por esposa. Mientras ella la sostenía cruzándola por su pecho, Jaime la abrazó con cuidado para ajustarse al pequeño espacio que disponían. 

Pronto aparecieron la reina dragón y el joven lobo, enredados y borrachos. Echaron una breve mirada a su alrededor antes de retozar sobre el suelo de la cueva. Él le insistió que nunca bajaba nadie a aquel lugar. Se desvistieron raudos y rodaron por las piedras hasta caer sobre el agua. Jaime entendió inmediatamente de qué se trataba, reconocía un polvo de odio con facilidad. Había follado con su hermana más veces enfadado que contento, al igual que ella. Tras una pelea, para evitar una discusión, o en mitad de una. Estaban iracundos, y gastaban su energía frenética sobre el otro. Siempre acababa en desastre. 

Brienne escondía su rostro entre las manos, pero a Jaime le divertía. Escuchaba los gritos y chapoteos mientras tenía a la moza prácticamente desnuda en sus brazos, igualmente desnudos. Se trataba de una auténtica broma de los dioses. Un maravilloso mecanismo para dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Por poco tiempo.

El sexo salvaje fue breve, y pronto pudieron escuchar los últimos sonidos de alivio compartido. Jaime miraba los ojos preocupados de su compañera y acarició su cintura con el pulgar sobre la toalla, en un gesto tranquilizador. Era una situación incómoda pero pronto podrían escabullirse. 

Jaime echó una mirada rápida para estudiar el terreno y el posible escape, y les encontró abrazados bajo el agua. Se miraban profundamente, con una preocupación compartida. Jaime lo había captado bien, sólo estaban posponiendo un problema, que iba a caer sin poder evitarlo. 

-Te quiero. Por favor, no digas nada. Si alguien sabe que también eres un Targaryen se acabó. No quiero que acabe. Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. Por favor, Jon, guarda el secreto. 

-Tengo que contárselo a mis hermanas. 

Jaime suspiró con la certeza de que aquel hombre era mucho más tonto que él. Recordaba haberse enterado de la noticia a través de los ojos de Tyrion. Si el maldito bastardo insistía en traicionarla contando su secreto Daenerys perdería su confianza. Y ella la de los demás. Y la historia se repetiría.

-Si lo cuentas se acabó todo. Poniente te conoce y te ama, te querrán como rey y yo no seré más que la invasora extranjera. 

-Sólo a mis hermanas. Ellas no contarán nada jamás. 

-Sansa lo hará. Lo sabes. Si se lo dices jamás permitirá que reine. Si se lo dices todo habrá acabado. No te lo pido como tu reina, te lo pido como yo… tu Dany… por favor Jon.

Él salió del agua y empezó a vestirse, sin responder. Daenerys pasó de la tristeza al enfado en unos segundos, abandonó la poza y terminó de vestirse antes que él. La escucharon abandonar el lugar con pasos enfurecidos. Jon guardó una distancia prudencial y abandonó el lugar pesado, lento y cabizbajo. 

El destino no iba a permitir que Jaime se tomase ningún respiro. Con su moza entre sus brazos debería centrarse en salir de allí y pensar un modo de solucionar aquella situación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos se atrevieron a romper el silencio. 

-¿Lo has oído? ¿Debería contárselo a Lady Sansa?

-NO. –Jaime no podía creer que se sumasen más problemas. –Brienne, por favor, esto es importante, muy importante para todos. No se lo digas. Sólo confía en mi, por favor. ¿Confías en mi? –Veía la escena anterior repetirse de nuevo. Ella insistiría en contarlo, él seguiría suplicando y acabarían marchándose furiosos.

–Confío en ti. 

Y Jaime vio esa seguridad abrumadora que nunca merecería y olvidó a Jon Nieve, y olvidó a la reina, y olvidó que aquella vida era un regalo con un fin concreto. La tomó de la nuca y la besó con condenada desesperación. Ella seguía sosteniendo su toalla con fuerza, estática frente a él. Pasó los dedos de su mano desde la nuca subiendo por las raíces de su cabello empapado por el agua. Ella jadeó en su boca y aprovechó la ocasión para profundizar más. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que sólo podía respirar a través de ella, del aire que decidía regalarle con sus labios. Le estaba resucitando como a un hombre ahogado. Jaime bajó uno de los dedos lentamente por su cuello hasta el inicio de la espalda y el borde de la toalla. Ella respiró entrecortadamente y se separó un instante. Jaime le miró a los ojos, temiendo, rogando. Entonces ella aflojó sus manos y la toalla resbaló por su piel hasta quedar tendida en el suelo. 

Se paralizó unos instantes contemplando la imagen ante él. Recortó la distancia que ella había creado en un movimiento, tomándola entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él. Anheló su mano más que en la batalla de Invernalia, aunque con dos tampoco le hubiera bastado. Se aferró a su cuerpo como su última tabla de salvación. La sostuvo por la espalda, hasta posarla sobre el suelo húmedo. Se contuvo sobre ella unos instantes, hasta que sintió sus manos sobre él, atrayéndole más cerca. Mantuvo la mente fría para pensar que aunque él conocía cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo, ella desconocía el suyo. De hecho desconocía el suyo propio en este contexto. 

Ardía en la lentitud de su unión, en la intensa calma asfixiante entre sus cuerpos. Sintió de nuevo superar su barrera, que ya recordaba haber rebasado. La escuchó volver a suspirar, cerrar sus ojos con fuerza unos segundos y abrirlos de nuevo, con unas pupilas eternas, grandes y oscuras. Podría perderse en esos pozos de agua cristalina hasta que el mundo volviera a venirse abajo. Sólo quería esto, siempre. Ella se aferró a su espalda con sus dedos presionando. De un movimiento la hizo rodar sobre él. Se incorporó para abrazarla, mirar su rostro de cerca, besarla, acariciar su mejilla mojada, retirar el pelo de su frente... Moverse y llegar juntos hasta el final, gritándose mientras sus bocas se rozaban. 

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras sentía cómo aún seguían unidos por unos instantes. Ella seguía sobre su regazo, aferrada a su espalda. Si no soltaba su cuerpo nunca volvería a estar lejos. No renunciaría fácilmente. La abrazó mas fuerte escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, completamente rendido a ella. -No salgamos nunca de aquí. No volvamos al castillo. No quiero salir de este lugar. No me dejes irme nunca, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Debía estar abrumándola. Ella huiría. Ella preguntaría. Ella exigiría respuestas. Pensó. Pero ella solo le acarició la espalda con sus dedos temblorosos y asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento.


	4. TRES IDIOTAS.

Siete infiernos. Debería matar al maldito bastardo y terminar con el problema. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con aquel chico si apenas se saludaban? Recordaba haberse mofado de su ingreso en la Guardia de la Noche hace años y… probablemente habían sido sus únicas palabras. Se habían cruzado miles de veces por Invernalia y habían participado en conversaciones comunes, pero nunca habían hablado entre ellos. Ahora debía intervenir en su más privado secreto si quería frenarlo. 

Le encontró en el bosque de Dioses, junto al árbol corazón, pensando. Se acercó con las palabras golpeando su cabeza, amontonándose desordenadas. 

-No deberías pensar tanto, debería ser la decisión más fácil del mundo. 

Jon parpadeó dejando caer su mandíbula. -¿Ser Jaime?

-¿La quieres?

-¿Qué?- Jon arrugó la frente y empezó a gesticular sin llegar a decir nada. 

-Te estoy preguntando si la quieres. Si lo haces, harás lo que haga falta para estar con ella. Y te aseguro que si se lo cuentas a tus hermanas la perderás para siempre. 

Jon abrió aún más los ojos. Le preguntó cómo lo sabía, balbuceó preguntas ininteligibles pero nada de eso importaba. 

-Escucha. Eres el hijo de Ned Stark. Te pareces molestamente a él. Tienes dos hermanas que te quieren y un hermano raro. Y una mujer que quieres y te corresponde. La mujer más importante en los siete reinos. –Hizo una pausa breve. –O puedes ser el hijo de un hombre que no conociste, llevar su sangre real y estar solo. Y estar enamorado de tu tía, cosa que los norteños nunca aceptarán. Tampoco que ella se anteponga a ti. Se alzarán contra ella, la presionarán y ella decidirá entre abandonarlo todo o luchar por aquello que ha luchado siempre. Contra ti. 

El chico le miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros y serios. Odiaba ese semblante de superioridad moral que siempre mostraban los Stark. Reconocía esos ojos muchos años antes, en otra guerra, cuando Ned lo encontró sentado en el trono tras haber matado un rey. 

-No creo que seas el indicado para mostrarme qué es lo correcto. 

-Desde luego que no. No tengo ni idea de qué es más correcto u honrado. Soy soldado, sé qué es lo que nos llevará a la guerra y qué es lo que protegerá al reino. Tú también eres soldado, y tú también lo sabes. 

-Tengo que decírselo a mis hermanas. 

Era más terco que Brienne. Dioses, maldito norte. 

-¿Son tus hermanas? Si lo son es que no te importa quien se acostase con quién para traerte a este mundo. He engendrado cuatro niños y ninguno ha sido mi hijo, todo eso son tonterías. Sabes quién es tu padre, sabes quiénes son tus hermanas. Y ellas saben que eres su hermano, y no debería importarles nada más. Y a ti tampoco. 

Jon se agachó sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos sobre tapando sus ojos. 

-Elígela a ella. Elige la paz, la seguridad de tus hermanas y guarda el secreto. Tu padre lo hizo durante toda su vida y le costó su honor, la felicidad de su mujer y la tuya. Elígele a él.

Respiró y asintió con la cabeza. –Son mis hermanas. Lo son. Mi padre fue Ned Stark y eso es todo lo que yo querría saber. Es todo lo que soy. Un bastardo del norte. Es todo lo que quiero ser. 

Jaime respiró profundamente. Por fin algo le salía bien.

 

Buscó a su hermano, cansado de huir de él. Hablarían esa noche, y esperarían. Tyrion no lo sabía, pero Bronn estaba a punto de aparecer de nuevo en sus vidas, y esta vez Jaime le estaría esperando. 

Sentados con una copa en la mano, Tyrion primero preguntó dónde había estado escondido todo el día. Jaime le reveló que se había dado un baño y que había hablado con Jon. Omitió los detalles de ambos momentos, recordando que fue él quien había contado el secreto de Jon a Varys, así que se aseguró de no insinuar nada al respecto. 

Después de esto Tyrion fue directo al grano. Le había visto temblando, farfullando que debía arreglarlo todo, y era obvio que ahí había una historia larga que merecía ser escuchada. Jaime había despreciado siempre la política, y ahora parecía estar intrigando más que el propio Meñique. Haber hablado con Jon era terriblemente sospechoso, la antipatía entre ambos era clara y conocida. 

Jaime escuchó sus preguntas, y le dijo simplemente que había obtenido información a través de Bran, lo cual no era ninguna mentira. Le dijo que creía en la reina dragón y que había aprendido a creer en un mundo mejor que este. Le habló de él, del hombre que había sido capaz de lisiar un niño por una mujer y a su vez lanzarse a luchar contra los muertos por otra. 

-No hay pureza absoluta en ninguno de nosotros, ni un mal descarnado e inevitable. Sólo somos personas con distintas capacidades, y según las utilicemos conseguiremos distintos resultados. Sólo quiero evitar empujar a la madre de dragones a utilizar sus capacidades para destruirnos, y apoyarla para que las use a favor de todos. No debería ser una gesta tan compleja, más allá del Mar Angosto todos la amaban sin contemplaciones. 

-A este lado del mar todos sabemos lo que hizo su padre.

-No somos nuestros padres, tú lo dijiste y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Y si no confías en ella deberías renunciar a ser su mano y buscarte otro rey. Si la eliges, basta de dudas Tyrion. 

-Puede que no esté siendo del todo objetivo. Desde que llegamos aquí… desde que conoció a Jon. Puede que esté resentido. 

-La quieres. – Jaime recordaba haberlo oído en la conversación futura que tendría con Jon, en la que prácticamente le suplicaba que la matase. Esperaba poder evitar todo y que esa conversación no tuviera lugar nunca. 

-La quiero. Soy mucho menos obvio que tú con tu caballero, pero parece que menos de lo que pensaba. No es nada racional, pero creo que puede estar nublando mi juicio. Lo sentí la primera vez que la vi, a punto de condenarme. Es impresionante, dulce y fuerte. Más fuerte que nadie. Y tiene una forma de ver las cosas diferente al resto de nosotros. Por eso ha llegado hasta aquí. Es tan increíble que muchas noches sueño que nunca fue real, sino una invención de mi mente. Realmente me asusta. 

Jaime escuchaba a su hermano. 

-Asusta, ¿verdad? Recuerdo cuando volví a Desembarco del Rey sin mi mano. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que estar con Cersei. Aún así, regresé a mitad de camino por Brienne. Lo hice porque quise, porque preferí volver por ella. Y llegamos a Desembarco y la envié lejos. Estuve con Cersei durante años, y solo a veces me permitía pensar en ella. Siempre que lo hacía negaba cualquier sentimiento que no fuera más allá de la más profunda admiración. Pero me hacía preguntas. La que tenía una respuesta más simple era que ella, la mujer más honorable de los siete reinos jamás podría permitirse sentir nada por el terrible Matarreyes. Este pensamiento me arrastró hasta las más horribles profundidades y me hizo cometer mis mayores errores. Pensar que no pertenecía a alguien así. Y erré una y otra vez. Seguro que también lo has hecho, pensar que la hermosa reina de los siete reinos jamás podría amar al diablillo Lannister. Y mientras lo pensabas conoció a una persona que no lo pensó tanto. Puede parecer que llegas tarde, y seguramente así sea, pero si te mantienes a su lado… Si Brienne me echase de su cama, esperaría que me dejase un espacio en el suelo. Me mantendría junto a ella, de la manera en que me aceptase. Si la quieres… simplemente deberías estar ahí, amarla por todo lo que es y dejar a un lado los estúpidos celos. 

-¿Si te echase de su cama? Creo que me debes otra conversación, y para esta quiero más vino y todos los sucios detalles. Y no me vengas con historias, recuerdo perfectamente tu golpe sobre la mesa cuando Tormund la persiguió tras la fiesta. 

-Bueno… yo nunca he sido ejemplo de nada. Deberías pensar en su caballero, Ser Jorah. Estuvo a su lado todos esos años, amándola a gritos y ayudándole hasta el final. Estoy seguro que si pudiera elegir cualquier otra vida, siempre elegiría haber estado a su lado y morir por ella. 

-Yo no soy ningún caballero. - Tyrion resopló y se centró en el vino y en intentar sacar detalles escabrosos del encuentro de su hermano con la dama de Tarth. 

Jaime esquivó las preguntas con su mirada centrada en la puerta, pero el sol alcanzó el cielo y la puerta nunca llegó a abrirse. Habían bebido hasta el amanecer, así que Tyrion roncó profundamente toda la mañana, y Jaime entrecerró los ojos, siempre con uno puesto en la entrada. Recodaba perfectamente que aquella había sido la noche que llegó Bronn, pero por alguna razón no apareció. Aún así siguió esperando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que Tyrion despertó y el hambre les hizo marcharse. Comieron hasta saciarse y se separaron. 

Tyrion acudió al lado de su reina, que hoy parecía mucho más tranquila que la última vez que la vio. 

Jaime sólo quería ir a un lugar, y así lo hizo. Entró en la habitación de Brienne y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Quería esperarla, pero el sueño acumulado le pesó más. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y aquella cama era suave y olía a ella. Pasó horas durmiendo hasta que escuchó el pomo de la puerta moverse. 

Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos. Ella se sobresaltó al verle, echando mano de su espada a la cadera. Suspiró al ver que era él, pero no terminó de relajarse. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-…Dormir…- Reconoció con marcas de la almohada aún en su rostro. 

-Bueno… yo tengo que dormir. 

-Mmm entonces tendré que dejarte un sitio. –Jaime encontraba todo terriblemente divertido. 

Sonaron golpes en la puerta. 

-Es Podrick, viene a ayudarme con la armadura, mantén tu boca cerrada. 

-Puedo salir yo a decirle por donde puede meterse su ayuda. 

Ella le lanzó una mirada tensa y abrió una rendija en la puerta. –Podrick gracias, pero no me encuentro bien esta noche. 

-Mi señora, más razón para ayudar. ¿Debería llamar al maestre?

-No Podrick, muchas gracias, eso es todo por esta noche. 

Cuando cerró la puerta, Jaime se había levantado y le besaba suavemente la nuca por el borde de la armadura. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por él hasta la cama. Empezó a ayudarla con las correas con la escasa habilidad de su mano izquierda. Las piezas fueron cayendo despacio, a un ritmo que ninguno de los dos soportaba. Cuando Jaime consiguió levantar la última de las piezas, las prisas hicieron que golpeara el costado de Brienne con el metal. 

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

-No ha sido nada, tranquilo. 

-Tu costilla, ¿seguro que está bien?

Ella se quedó paralizada. -¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Jaime olvidó por un segundo que aún no se lo había contado. Jugando con ella una noche la sintió temblar mientras rodeaba una de sus costillas con la lengua. Le contó que se la había roto cuando era una adolescente y nunca había llegado a curar bien. 

-Me lo dijiste, hace años. 

-No, no te lo he dicho nunca. 

-Me lo contaría Podrick, Brienne, ¿qué importa?

-Es mi punto débil en batalla, jamás se lo he confiado a nadie. Ni siquiera lo sabe mi padre. 

Jaime tragó saliva. –Te habré visto reaccionar alguna vez.

-Siempre evito cualquier gesto, lo tengo muy en cuenta.

-Hemos luchado mil veces, ¿no es posible que haya visto algún movimiento reflejo?

Ella pensó unos instantes. –Lo es, es posible. ¿Es esa la verdad?

Jaime le miró a los ojos y su tono de voz cambió. –No. 

Brienne miró a su alrededor. Su chaqueta en la silla, sus botas junto a la chimenea. –No es la primera vez que duermes aquí. 

-No.


	5. EL VIAJE DE BRIENNE

A veces le costaba distinguir la realidad del sueño. Lo que ocurría durante el día era tan extraño como lo que pasaba cuando cerraba los ojos, y todo aquello la tenía desconcertada. Desde que Jaime había regresado al norte sus sentimientos atados y bien guardados se habían descontrolado totalmente. Como le había confesado, recordaba el momento exacto en el que había empezado a respetarle. Pero, ¿y el resto? Mil sentimientos desbordantes habían ido surgiendo cada día que pasaba con él. La escala de emociones había pasado por absolutamente todas las tonalidades. De hecho había conocido nuevos colores gracias a él, tanto los más oscuros como los más brillantes. 

Tenía que ser tan terriblemente guapo. Tenía la seguridad de que no había ninguna belleza más allá, los Dioses habían decidido que el límite, el punto máximo lo situarían en Jaime Lannister. Y el punto opuesto lo habían marcado en ella, con esa crueldad que a veces les caracterizaba.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio. Toda su historia empezó por un comentario desafortunado. Catelyn Stark veía cómo los hombres se emborrachaban y ella no pudo evitar explicarle cómo se desarrollarían las cosas. Había estado en el campamento de Renly, sabía lo que hacían los hombres cuando estaban iracundos y borrachos. El Matarreyes moriría aquella noche, de eso no había duda. Y, ¿quién iba a morir defendiendo a un Lannister? Entonces caminó tras ella hasta que llegaron a su celda. 

Había visto muchos prisioneros y todos, con el tiempo, dejaban de parecer hombres para parecer niños asustados y perdidos. Todo lo que habían sido se iba quebrando y sólo quedaba los restos de la persona que una vez fueron. El hombre al final de la celda no parecía ningún niño. Se trataba de una fiera enjaulada, su rostro furioso y altivo, preparado para morder a cualquiera que se acercase. Tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y barro, como si acabase de cazar. Listo para morir, si era el caso, listo para escapar, si se presentase la mínima ocasión. Sus ojos brillaban, sin miedo, a pesar de todo. El espíritu de un auténtico león. Entonces no imaginó que todo lo que necesitaba para quebrarse, era perder una de sus garras.

Sabía que infundiría miedo a cualquiera que se acercase, a pesar de las cadenas. A ella no. 

Catelyn apenas había pronunciado palabra cuando el Matarreyes le dirigió su primera mirada. -¿Eso es una mujer?- Era incapaz de mantenerse centrado en Catelyn, se volvía a ella repetidamente para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real. -¿Dónde encontrasteis a esa bestia? – Quería provocarla con unas palabras que le eran completamente indiferentes, las había oído en tantos labios que habían perdido cualquier significado. Sin embargo las palabras que no se dirigían a ella, las palabras que no esperaba que le llegasen de ninguna manera la atravesaban como cuchillas. Le había oído reírse de los votos que habían significado todo para ella, le oía burlarse de su señora lanzando zarpazos de odio mientras Catelyn abría sus ojos desorbitados, soportando los envites. Se jacto de que sólo había estado con una mujer en su vida, su propia hermana, comparándose con el difunto marido de su señora. Supo la verdad sobre Cersei desde el primer momento que le conoció. Pensar en eso ahora le removía las entrañas. 

Los Lannister eran odiados en todo Poniente, y el Matarreyes en especial. Había oído todo tipo de historias desde que era niña, en Tarth. Y aunque con el tiempo supo que la mayor parte eran falsas, todas tenían la base en alguna verdad horrible. Le odió profundamente desde antes de conocerle. Y después su odió creció, y siguió creciendo mientras se mezclaba con más cosas. Se dio cuenta entonces que empezó a amarlo antes de dejar de odiarlo. Era una locura, pero era real. Durante los primeros días se sorprendía de su belleza cada vez que le miraba. Cómo un hombre tan hermoso podía ser tan terrible. Era una trampa de la naturaleza. Una trampa a la que ella era inmune.

No podría haber imaginado entonces que ningún camino pudiera llevarle hasta el día de hoy. Ella nunca podría amar a una bestia así. Pero el camino se había trazado con dolor, desgracias y aprendizajes, y ahora le amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Con sus tropiezos y desvíos ese camino les llevó, como siempre debió ser, a Invernalia, al lugar donde debían llevar y proteger a las niñas Stark. Cuando Jaime traspasó esas murallas algo en él había cambiado. Le había visto en Desembarco del Rey poco tiempo antes… y sin embargo su mirada era distinta, todo en él era diferente. Desde que habló por él ante Sansa y la reina, le veía cada día y en cada momento. Ella intentaba controlarse, mantenerse ocupada en cualquier otra cosa pero él insistía en molestarla con su presencia continua. No bromeaba sobre ella, no le insultaba,… sólo parecía querer estar cerca. Como si la decisión de haber abandonado Desembarco del Rey hubiera sido una decisión más compleja. 

Y después lucharon juntos y había sido lo más íntimo y especial que había experimentado en su vida. Nunca había sentido esa conexión con nada ni nadie. El baile más romántico del mundo. 

Sobrevivieron, y la felicidad que había conocido hasta entonces resultó una suave sombra. No recordaba haberse reído tanto nunca. En aquel salón, con Jaime y Podrick, hablando de las mayores estupideces. Recordaba cómo le miraba Jaime, nunca lo olvidaría. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos habían traspasado la línea de la belleza que ella había creído establecida años antes. Nunca le había visto tan resplandeciente. 

Y de pronto Jaime cambió de nuevo. Su hermano apareció por detrás e intentó sentarse con ellos. Él había cambiado su mirada por otra mucho más preocupada, se levantó y se fue con Tyrion. Hablaron apartados, abandonaron la sala y regresaron con los asesores de la reina. Se sentaron en la mesa principal, y Jaime no volvió a su mesa. 

Podrick estaba totalmente borracho, no paraba de hablar, cometiendo errores cómicos de pronunciación. Echaba de menos a Jaime pero era feliz, riéndose a carcajadas de su joven compañero. Aun así no podía evitar buscarle, pero cada vez que lo hacía le veía mirándola con unos ojos preocupados, muy distintos a los cálidos y cariñosos que le habían acompañado el resto de la noche. Tomó todas las fuerzas que tenía para mantenerle la mirada en una ocasión e intentar hacerle reír. La reina le llamó la atención y él reaccionó rápidamente, pero ya le había visto sonreír, y lo sintió como la mayor de las victorias. 

Volvió a su conversación con Podrick, que llegó a hablarle de cuántos hijos quería tener y sus nombres. Ella nunca le había visto tan borracho. Se sentía un poco culpable, porque varias chicas le miraban y él se estaba quedando a su lado, pero se sentía bien, y no pensaba irse si él no se lo pedía. 

Entonces llegó Tormund. Con apenas tres palabras le hizo incomodarse y escabullirse hacia su cuarto. Cuando se estaba marchando escuchó un golpe lejano. Esperó que fuera Tormund golpeando el suelo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. 

Una vez en su habitación trabajó con la leña para avivar el fuego. La habitación estaba ya muy cálida, pero nunca le había gustado el frío. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y supo instantáneamente quien era. Notó un latido fuera de compás cuando se permitió pensar por unos segundos que podría ser alguien más, pero la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, con su cuerno en las manos. 

-Vivimos. 

-Vivimos. 

Él intentó pasar, pero ella le sostuvo fuera. 

-En este lado del muro los hombres no entran de noche en las habitaciones de las doncellas. 

-En tal caso puedes venir a la mía. 

Brienne se tapó los ojos con las manos. 

-Tormund, no va a pasar nada esta noche. 

-Entonces volveré cada noche, hasta que pase. 

-No. No pasará esta ni ninguna. Lo siento pero debes buscar otra chica. Todavía quedan muchas en el salón, deberías regresar rápido antes de que se acaben marchando. 

-Ninguna mujer me impresiona tanto como tú. Yo podría impresionarte también, sólo tienes que dejarme enseñarte…

Se estaba acercando más de lo que Brienne consideraba apropiado, de manera que puso sus manos en su pecho, separándole suavemente. 

-No. 

-¿Es por el manco?

Jamás había oído llamar a Jaime de esa manera. Le sobresaltó aquel apelativo tosco, que por otra parte era una realidad simple. 

-Es porque no tengo ningún interés en nada que no sea mi espada. Soy así de aburrida. 

-Las espadas no son aburridas. Pero hay más cosas. Y te vi en el salón. Y tenías interés. Es guapo, es cierto, pero es mayor y le falta una mano. Para luchar con la espada y para cualquier otro interés, la juventud y las manos se deberían tener en cuenta. Yo tengo dos buenas manos, he partido cráneos con ellas. Funcionan muy bien. Para todo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no para que lo entiendas?

Le sorprendió que pareciera genuinamente triste. Ya había tenido que patear hombres que intentaron algo más, pero todos habían sido agresivos o insultantes. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante este hombre que, aunque insistente, no le faltaba al respeto ni parecía querer dañarla en ninguna forma. Y desde luego parecía tener un interés real, aunque ella no entendiera de dónde podría nacer.

-Lamento haberte molestado. Buenas noches Ser. 

-Tormund, espera. Eres un buen hombre. Me gustaría pelear contra ti algún día en el patio, si te parece bien. Pareces un gran oponente.

El salvaje sonrió sinceramente y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse. 

Ella soñó aquella noche que quien llamaba a la puerta no era él. Que no traía un cuerno sino dos copas de vino y una jarra. Que no le había impedido entrar, y que no le había impedido desvestirse. Lo había ayudado, se había quitado sus ropas y se había mostrado desnuda frente a él. Él la había besado con locura, y había probado cada centímetro de su piel. En el sueño él tenía los ojos de antes, los despreocupados y soñadores. Él la miraba como si la encontrase hermosa. Y había besado su pecho, y había rodeado sus costillas con la lengua. Estaba tan cerca que había notado su pequeño signo de dolor y había decidido que quería contarle su mayor secreto, su punto débil. Lo hizo porque quería que lo supiera, quería que aquel hombre conociera su mayor debilidad porque por primera vez en su vida confiaba plenamente en alguien. Lo veía en sus ojos. Si era capaz de confiarle eso, podría confiarle su cuerpo y su alma, podría entregarse sin ningún tipo de miedo. Él escuchó su historia con la menor de las importancias, sin saber todo lo que podía haber detrás de una costilla rota. 

Se despertó agitada, teniendo que mirar a su lado para comprender que todo había sido un sueño, que no había nadie en su cama y sus botas no estaban frente a la chimenea. Era muy temprano, dudaba que hubieran empezado a servir el desayuno pero se dirigió al salón probando suerte.

Y ahí estaba toda su suerte. Un resacoso Jaime, que había perdido completamente sus ojos dulces y recuperaba su lengua horrible de siempre. Horas más tarde volvería a verle, y volvía a cambiar el tono intentando reparar los daños que él mismo generaba una y otra vez. Ella estaba cansada de sus estupideces. “Parece que estabas celoso” Lo dijo sin sentirlo, lo dijo para que él la dejase tranquila. Pero él no lo negó, y el ambiente se congeló a su alrededor, temiendo que su corazón hubiese dejado de latir.

Algo no iba bien con Jaime. Podía sentirlo, algo iba profundamente mal. Aquella noche no podía dormir, sólo daba vueltas en su habitación, pensando cómo podría encajar las piezas. Escuchó el relincho de un caballo y miró por la ventana. Sin tiempo para vestirse correctamente saltó a la calle sin un plan, sin ninguna razón. Pero no podía dejarle ir. No podía hacerlo. Cuando puso sus manos sobre su rostro le quemaron las yemas de los dedos. ¿Cómo estaba siendo tan estúpida? Él se iba, y ella se rompería en pedazos. Pero de la misma manera incomprensible que hacía todo, Jaime le dijo que se quedaba. También le dijo que intentaría ayudar a Cersei, pero estaba tan aliviada que no le importó en absoluto. 

Cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano tras ella sintió una bofetada de realidad que le mostró lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos tocando su cara, cuando antes de aquel día apenas se habían rozado sus manos. Escapó hacia su habitación, confirmando por su ventana que el caballo permanecía en los establos. 

Cayó rendida sobre su cama, atrapada en una pesadilla angustiosa. En su sueño Jaime efectivamente se iba. Y no se iba sólo por ayudar a su hermana, se iba porque la elegía a ella. Elegía a Cersei, como lo haría siempre. Le escupía todos los horrores que había hecho por ella y le recordaba lo odioso que era. Y ella lloró en la nieve hasta que despertó en su cama, congelada y con la almohada empapada en lágrimas. 

Los sueños eran tan vívidos que le costaba recordarlos como simples fantasías. Se sentía totalmente enferma, destrozada. Fue a ver a Sam, que le atendió con ternura. Le dijo que estaba bien, sólo destemplada, pero ella insistió en que le estaba pasando algo. Le comentó que sus sueños y pesadillas le estaban haciendo daño, y Sam insistió en que eran normales después de la lucha contra los muertos. Cuando ella se puso roja y explicó que el contenido no tenía ninguna relación, él le recomendó bajar a los baños. “Te relajará, te hará entrar en calor y te ayudará a dormir”. 

Y en los baños tuvo que encontrarse a Jaime. Y Jaime volvía a ser otro. No iba a intentar entenderle, simplemente estaba allí para relajarse, si no lo conseguía acabaría por enfermar. 

Pero para conseguirlo debía aclarar lo de Tormund, que aún le impedía estar tranquila. Lo dijo para quitarse la conversación de encima, para ir quitándose pesos y poder empezar a sentirse un poco más ligera. Pero de manera totalmente imprevisible la conversación acabó con las palabras de Jaime, confesando que la imaginaba desnuda cada vez que se daba un baño. 

Estaba tan fuera de lugar que pensó en levantarse, golpearle… o lanzarse sobre él y rogarle que la hiciese suya hasta que el mundo se terminara. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí cuando oyeron los ruidos. Jaime era desesperadamente seguro de sí mismo, mientras que ella se había lanzado desnuda a esconderse tras las rocas él había conservado la calma, colocándose la toalla con elegancia y llevando otra para ella galantemente. Cuando la colocó sobre sus hombros y la abrazó, sintió que viniese quien viniese estaba segura. Nunca había necesitado a nadie que la protegiera ni lo necesitaría nunca, pero por unos segundos pudo sentir esa protección que ella había garantizado al resto. Por unos segundos se permitió sentirse la doncella. 

Pero esos segundos pasaron rápido. ¿Qué clase de doncella se escondía mientras su reina gritaba su éxtasis a una distancia ridícula? Fue la situación más embarazosa de su vida. Y entonces lo escuchó. Jon Nieve era un Targaryen. Su señora Catelyn nunca había sido engañada de la manera que ella pensó. Y murió sin saberlo. ¿Debería decírselo a Sansa?

Cuando se habían ido y Jaime le suplicó que no lo contase Brienne mantuvo sus dudas hasta que le preguntó si confiaba en él. Y recordó su sueño, el sueño en el que le contó su punto débil. El sueño en el que supo que confiaría en él para siempre. Y lo hizo, y él la miró como si le hubiese dado el mayor de los regalos. 

No vio venir aquel beso. El primer beso de su vida. Se lo había imaginado exactamente así. En aquel sueño, cuando había llegado a su habitación en lugar de Tormund. Su beso sabía igual, se movía igual. Era todo tan parecido, tan natural. Se separó unos segundos para mirarle a los ojos y comprobar que no era un sueño. Esta vez no. Se quitó la toalla y se fundieron en una maraña de carne húmeda y caliente. Era él. Su piel, sus labios. Había guardado cada gesto, cada parte de él en su mente, coleccionando sus recuerdos como su tesoro más preciado. Durante años separados era todo a lo que se podía aferrar. Y ahora tenía esa sonrisa para ella, esos ojos posados en ella, a centímetros de su piel. Cuando entró en ella todo explotó. Intentó atraer su espalda, le necesitaba más y más cerca, aún le sentía más lejos de lo que podía soportar. Y como si pudiera saberlo, él le dio la vuelta, sosteniéndola sobre él. Se sentó abrazándola y juntos cabalgaron hacia un lugar que ella desconocía, gritándose en los oídos, sintiendo sus rostros rozándose, tan cerca que ninguno podría volver a estar nunca solo. 

Ella estaba regresando de aquel lugar, su cuerpo relajándose sobre el suyo, sintiendo como él también se relajaba. Escuchó como susurraba palabras en su oído, aunque no las entendía por completo. Supo que sólo quería decirle que se quedase con él, que no se separasen nunca. Y lo supo porque era lo único que ella podía pensar. 

Tardaron en vestirse, como si cada capa sobre ellos les separase un poco más. Al salir de los baños la escasa luz invernal les trajo a una realidad que habían olvidado. Brienne tenía asuntos que atender con Sansa, y ya debía estar preocupada. Se despidieron con un casto roce de manos, sabiendo que la oscuridad de la cueva ya no les protegía de miradas indiscretas, y cada uno avanzó en direcciones opuestas. 

Brienne pasó la tarde informando a Lady Sansa del estado de las tropas, escuchando cómo demandaba información de todo tipo de cuestiones y comprobando cómo seguía enfureciéndose cada vez que alguien nombraba a la reina. 

Jaime tenía razón. Si Sansa supiera que Jon era un Targaryen irían a la guerra inevitablemente. Y ya tenían suficientes. 

Las reuniones cesaron tarde. Acudió al comedor y se sentó junto a Podrick, que aún parecía bebido. Le contó que había pasado el día con Tyrion, y que era imposible no beber cuando estaba con él, pero que acababa de irse con su hermano. Bajó el tono para revelarle que creía que pasaba algo, que Tyrion le había dicho que se fuera de una manera muy extraña. Debían querer hablar de algo importante, porque si no siempre estaba invitado a beber o al menos a servirle la copa. 

Siguieron hablando y comiendo hasta que el sueño la venció. Sam tenía razón, los vapores del baño le habían dado mucho sueño y esperaba dormir bien aquella noche. 

Pero no fue así. En sus sueños era comandante de la Guardia Real, y estaba rellenando las páginas del Libro Blanco. Estaba triste, pero no sabía por qué. Sus manos escribían las hazañas de Jaime, una tras otra. Era algo bueno, no sabía por qué se sentía tan mal. Hasta que sus manos escribieron la última línea y pudo leer “Murió protegiendo a su reina”. 

No podía estar muerto. Esto no podía ser real. Despertó con un grito y se levantó corriendo a la ventana. La luz aún era escasa, pero no parecía que faltase ningún caballo. Corrió al establo para comprobarlo y vio a Podrick tras ella. 

-Mi señora, escuché un grito, ¿está todo bien?

-¿Dónde está Ser Jaime?

Podrick vio la urgencia y el miedo, y le sostuvo el brazo para tranquilizarla. 

-Debe estar con Lord Tyrion, él nunca termina de beber antes de que amanezca. 

Ella miró por encima de él, un horizonte donde no había nada. Más allá de las puertas de Invernalia. 

-Mi señora, estáis inquieta últimamente. Os he oído gritar otras noches. Creo que os están acechando las pesadillas desde la batalla contra los muertos. Podría pedir unas gotas de leche de la amapola.

Podía tener razón. Las pesadillas habían empezado entonces y aunque el contenido no fueran los muertos, podía ser esa la causa. 

-Gracias Podrick, no será necesario. Vamos a desayunar y luego me ayudarás con la armadura. Quiero entrenar antes de ir a ver el progreso de los soldados. 

Pasaron el día con distintas tareas, pero en ningún momento se encontró con Jaime. Se mantuvo enfocada en sus obligaciones, sin atender a sus pensamientos intrusivos. Cuando estaba visitando a los heridos y comprobando el estado de las tropas se cruzó con Daenerys y Jon, que acudían con el mismo propósito. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al saludarles, ni comprobar que la terrible tensión de la que había sido testigo se había disipado completamente. 

Cuando se estaban alejando Jon se volvió hacia ella

-Ser Brienne, ¿sabe donde está Ser Jaime?

Tragó fuerte antes de que su voz saliera totalmente seca – No mi señor, ¿ocurre algo?

-No es nada, sólo… si le ves dale las gracias de mi parte, por favor. 

-…Si mi señor. 

Aún estaba con los ojos desorbitados cuando Pod habló -¿Desde cuándo hablan Ser Jaime y Jon Nieve?- 

Lo dijo de manera inocente, sin pensar, verbalizando los pensamientos de Brienne. 

-No lo sé. 

Ella intentó mantenerse ocupada hasta tarde, cuando vio a Tyrion sólo. Pod le dijo que los habían visto juntos comiendo tarde en las cocinas. Ella revisó los establos y le buscó en el patio antes de rendirse y marcharse a la cama. 

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo sentir una presencia y antes de alcanzar su espada pudo ver que era él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dormir. – Lo dijo con una tranquilidad que le hizo ver que se estaba volviendo loca. Sólo eran sueños, nada más. Y volvía a ser de noche, y estaba agotada. 

-Bueno… Yo también tengo que dormir 

Cuando Jaime aclaró que no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse, sonó la puerta. Brienne sabía que era Pod, no sólo porque solía ayudarle con la armadura, sino porque llevaba todo el día preocupado por ella. Desde luego le había dado motivos. 

Le despachó como pudo y antes de poder girarse sintió unos labios en su cuello. Sólo quería estar con él, sólo quería olvidar aquel sueño. Jaime estaba vivo, estaba muy vivo. Se lamentó por no haberse quitado la armadura antes, tres manos para este trabajo era un suplicio desesperante. Cuando Jaime le golpeó con el metal su costilla gritó, como siempre, y ella se mantuvo estoica, como siempre. Cuando vio su reacción el sueño se activó en su cabeza como si fuera un recuerdo real. Vio en sus ojos cómo le mentía, una y otra vez hasta que le preguntó directamente si le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y él le dijo que no.

Miró a su alrededor. Esto también lo había soñado. Cuando él había entrado con sus copas de vino, cuando había luchado contra su camisa con los dientes. La habitación estaba exactamente igual que en su sueño, las botas frente a la chimenea, su olor en el ambiente. 

-No es la primera vez que duermes aquí. 

-No. 

Ella se levantó de un salto. -¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Él intentó sostener su mano pero la retiró y empezó a alejarse. 

-No puedo decirte la verdad, pero no quiero mentirte. Sólo… tiene que ver con Bran. Me está ayudando… lo estoy ayudando. Y ahora sé algunas cosas, por lo que él puede hacer. Eso es todo. 

-Has dicho que no es la primera vez que duermes aquí, ¿qué significa eso?

Jaime se frotó los ojos. Pero permaneció callado. 

-La noche que Tormund me siguió a mi habitación… soñé que eras tú el que me habías seguido. Soñé que entrabas con dos copas de vino y me pedías que bebiera por un juego, aunque no entendía por qué. Y después… dormías aquí. Y yo te contaba la historia de mi costilla. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido? 

El color en el rostro de Jaime se desvanecía mientras ella hablaba. Cuando terminó parecía una aparición en la noche. 

-…Esa fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. 

Los ojos de Brienne estaban a punto de desbordarse. –Jaime… los baños. Esa fue la única vez. No sé qué está pasando. 

-No, no lo fue. La primera vez fue la noche más divertida de nuestra vida. Jugando con Pod y Tyrion. Frené a Tormund y yo entré en tu habitación. La segunda vez fue esa misma noche, despertaste con mi lengua entre tus costillas y por eso no pudiste evitar reaccionar. Y la tercera esa misma mañana. Digamos que no me quedan dedos suficientes para contar cuántas veces nos amamos aquel día. Y no puedo saber cuántas veces he conocido tu cuerpo después, pero puedo decirte que tienes ciento tres pecas en la pierna derecha y ciento veintiocho en la izquierda. Puedo decirte que tu sabor es distinto dependiendo de los movimientos de la luna. Puedo decirte qué día eres más dulce. 

Ella sólo quería correr. Más allá de Invernalia. Más allá de Tarth y del mar Angosto. Más allá de las Islas del Verano. Más allá.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, lo siento todo. Esto es muy importante, lo que oíste de Jon… por eso es tan importante. No debería haberte dicho esto, ni nada, pero no puedo mentirte. No quiero hacerlo. 

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Pero en esa marabunta de información sólo podía pensar en una pregunta, sólo le importaba una cosa. 

-Cuando estuvimos juntos… Lo que sea que haya entre nosotros… ¿Es por Bran? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sea que tengas que hacer? ¿Por eso estuviste conmigo?

Jaime puso la expresión más seria que le había visto nunca. 

-Estoy contigo porque es todo lo que quiero hacer. 

Ella pensó unos instantes. –Me dejaste, ¿verdad? Te fuiste por ella y moriste por ella. 

Los ojos de Jaime se llenaron y necesitó unos segundos para poder hablar sin rebasarlos. –Lo hice. Nunca me he arrepentido tanto de nada, nunca he querido con tanto ahínco volver atrás. Y estaba muerto, y era imposible. Y aun así lo hice. Estoy aquí. Contigo. Esta es toda la verdad. 

Ella se acercó dubitativa y le besó. Un beso suave y húmedo. Él la sostuvo por el cuello y se lanzó con miedo. Conocía el sexo por odio, el sexo por ansiedad, y el sexo de despedida. Cuando se acostó con su hermana por última vez supo que nunca más lo haría. Aún no sabía que se marchaba al norte, aún no habían tenido la reunión en Pozo Dragón. Pero algo triste los envolvía, una sensación que marcaba un final inevitable. 

Él no quería pensar que esto fuera lo mismo, rezaba porque no lo fuera. Pero si era así, se aseguraría de que durase eternamente. Ella se deshizo rápido de las ropas, y él ni siquiera intentó ayudarla. Intentaba sostenerla, agarrarse a este momento, a ella. Y las cosas fueron despacio, tal como él quería. La acarició suavemente por cada centímetro de su piel. Se detuvo en sus piernas infinitas, sus tobillos, sus corvas,... subiendo lentamente en una tortura dulce, como si fuera la primera vez que se perdía en aquel lugar. Lamió suavemente fuera y dentro de ella, con un ritmo que le hizo suplicar. Él quería concederle todos sus deseos, pero el tiempo no era algo a lo que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar. El tiempo con ella, el tiempo dentro de ella. Cada respiración entre sus piernas era una bocanada de aliento que le ayudaba a seguir vivo. Se aferraba a ella como a la vida misma. Pensó en Tarth mientras profundizaba. En sus aguas cristalinas, en la única imagen que tenía de su hogar. Porque ella era su hogar. Se sentía en casa, nunca tan vivo ni tan seguro como entre esas piernas blancas. Siguió lamiendo lentamente, besando con ternura. Ella respiraba profundamente, subía y bajaba como un barco sobre aquellas aguas zafiro, y no pudo evitar subirse y zarpar hacia el océano. Empezó sobre ella despacio, sintiendo plenamente cómo se unían sus cuerpos y cada pequeña contracción que le hacía sentir deseado y aceptado. Se mecieron en un baile agónico. Les faltaba el aire, les fallaba la vida, el agua se escapaba por el filo de sus ojos. Cuando gritó su nombre y convulsionó, Jaime se dejó ir con ella, sollozando, pidiendo a los dioses que aquello no fuera realmente un final. 

Cayeron juntos sobre la cama, las lágrimas escapando sin piedad. 

-Perdóname. Por favor Brienne, perdóname. 

-Ahora estás aquí. Eliges estar aquí. Elijo estar aquí. Nunca podré querer otra cosa. 

Temblaba sobre ella, parpadeando con rapidez. Ella pudo ver su miedo penetrante, antes de hacer una última pregunta. -¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Siempre.


	6. EL JUEGO DE TYRION.

Desde que había compartido su secreto sentía que estaban más cerca que nunca. Era plenamente feliz. Su relación siempre se había basado en la confianza, ella conocía todos los horrores que había cometido, y aún así le amaba. El hecho de que por fin conociese el más atroz y aun así permaneciese a su lado le hacía sentir que nada nunca podría separarles. 

Pasaron las semanas sin apenas darse cuenta. Las horas pasaban entre reuniones y consejos y las noches enroscados en las pieles. Pero los preparativos de guerra no eran todo lo urgentes y diligentes que deberían, y pronto empezaron a notarlo. La reina y su mano pasaban el día discutiendo. Últimamente ella parecía cansada, y él triste. Sólo con ver cómo la perseguía y sus constantes visitas se podía intuir que intentaba convencerla de algo. 

Cuando terminaban las reuniones muchas veces se creaban corrillos en el gran salón, donde Tyrion siempre era el rey. Enseñó su juego a todos, y solían divertirse con él antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones. Cada día se reunían distintos parroquianos, y se podía ver las tensiones entre las distintas figuras del tablero. Tyrion había arrastrado alguna vez a la propia reina para que se mezclase con su gente. En esas ocasiones Jon solía aparecer. Brienne también consiguió traer a Sansa en alguna ocasión, pero sólo si no estaba la reina. Su hermana acudía muchas noches, pero se retiraba si aparecía Gendry. Y por supuesto las noches que aparecía el flamante Matarreyes, aparecía a su lado la gran caballero de los siete reinos, y viceversa. 

Aquella noche, casualmente, se encontraron reunidos alrededor del fuego los mismos que se habían reunido la noche antes de la batalla contra los muertos. La noche que nombraron a Brienne caballero. 

-Os lo dije. Os dije que habíamos sobrevivido a mucho, y que también podríamos sobrevivir a eso.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca habían pensado en ello. La especie de profecía les había salvado a todos en aquella sala. Tyrion parecía melancólico desde hacía un tiempo, pero hoy parecía especialmente pensativo. Estaba profundamente borracho, y con lo que bebía habitualmente era raro verle en tal estado. 

Contemplando el espíritu triste de la noche, Brienne se atrevió a preguntar algo que rondaba su mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo pero si dejaba pasar esta ocasión nunca tendría otra.

-Ser Davos, ¿puedo empezar por ti?

Él se sorprendió ante la pregunta, ya que rara vez habían conversado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Viste la sombra de Stannis, la que mató a Renly Baratheon. 

Davos bebió. Y Brienne tenía derecho a otra pregunta. 

-¿Alentaste a Stannis a utilizar magia de sangre?

-Siempre intenté impedírselo, me temo que odié a Melissandre mucho más que tú mi señora. 

Y ella bebió. 

-Lo siento Ser. Necesitaba saberlo. Y necesitaba encontrar a alguien que también lo hubiera visto. 

Se hizo un silencio profundo y triste. Jaime la miraba, pero ella mantenía su mirada fija en el fuego. 

La tensión en el ambiente podía masticarse. Esas noches siempre habían sido divertidas y ligeras, pero no parecía que en este momento se pudiera alcanzar ese tipo de festejo. Davos miró alrededor y se decidió a intentarlo.

-Yo también lo siento mi señora, pero es mi turno y parece que es mi labor levantar la noche. Vosotros dos, os habéis acostado. 

Palideció inmediatamente. Jaime estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz antes de entender que nadie le miraba. Además de Brienne estaban mirando a Podrick. 

-Bebe. –Dijo el escudero, sin más observaciones. 

-No puede ser. Si no estoy mal informado, habéis estado viajando juntos durante años por los caminos, supongo que muchas veces solos. Sois un hombre y una mujer, quizá no yacisteis pero… ¿un beso, unos movimientos nocturnos…?

-Bebe. –

Podrick repetía aquella palabra mirando al suelo, mientras el color magenta de Brienne seguía tomando nuevos matices. 

Tormund resopló -Dioses los sureños, siempre me sorprenderéis. Te debieron doler las pelotas durante años. Tener una hembra así al lado, quitarle la armadura… y tener que terminarte sólo contra un árbol en el bosque.

La cara de Jaime estaba tan desencajada que su hermano tuvo que intervenir. 

-Podrick, la pregunta al final se ha dirigido a ti, así que elige a alguien y dispara. 

El escudero nunca entraba en terreno farragoso, siempre hacía cualquier pregunta estéril y esperaba para divertirse con las puñaladas de los demás. 

-…Mmm Ser Jaime, seguro que siempre has querido morir en batalla, con una espada en la mano. 

-Bebe. – Jaime no tenía humor para conversar mucho más, pero fue Brienne la que saltó indignada. 

-¡Todo caballero desea morir con una espada en la mano!

Tyrion contestó por él. – Mi hermano no. Siempre ha querido morir en los brazos de la mujer amada. 

Ella guardó silencio. Fue Davos el que lo rompió. – Eso te honra mucho más al abandonarla para subir al norte a morir. Es… realmente una decisión imposible. 

Jaime se levantó y sin excusa previa se marchó del salón. Brienne permaneció inmóvil mordiéndose el labio. 

El silenció duró demasiado tiempo para que Podrick aguantase el comentario. –Lo siento Ser… no tenía ni idea. Pensaba que era una pregunta absurda. 

-¿Por qué le pides perdón a ella?- Davos no terminaba de entender dónde radicaba la gravedad de todo aquello. 

-Porque están follando. Debes ser el único en todo el castillo que no se ha enterado. – Tyrion habló mientras se servía otra copa, derramando la mitad de su contenido. 

-Acaban de decir…

-Follando con mí hermano. ¿Necesitas unos dibujos?

Todos en la sala pensaron por un momento que la mujer caballero le atravesaría con la espada, pero simplemente abandonó el salón. 

Tormund hizo un amago para salir tras ella, pero volvió a sentarse. -O no la conoces en absoluto o tienes tu vida en muy poca estima. 

-No hay diferencia. O me mata ella hoy o mañana mi hermano. 

-Nadie querría matarte si pudieras cerrar la boca. – Podrick, siempre callado y servicial, no pudo evitar la respuesta impertinente.

-No es por eso por lo que va a matarme. 

 

Cuando Brienne llegó a la habitación Jaime avivaba el fuego con rabia. 

-No te esperaba tan pronto moza. Siempre me dices que no debemos irnos tan juntos, que espere más tiempo cuando te vas. 

-No creo que sea importante cuando tu hermano lo acaba de compartir con todos. 

Jaime no había retirado la mirada de la leña, y cuando dirigió sus ojos a ella aún podían verse las llamas en sus pupilas. 

-¿Qué Tyrion qué?

-Parecía muy borracho, supongo que no sabía lo que decía. 

-Le romperé la nariz igualmente. 

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

Jaime la miró extrañado. –Quiero que lo sepan, odio tener que estar escondiéndome, pero eres la doncella de Tarth. Intentaba protegerte, pero si así lo quieres follaremos en el patio bajo la luna, y que miren los que aún no lo sepan. 

-Creo que no será necesario. –Ella sonreía levemente, sabiendo que la conversación no había terminado. -¿Estás bien? Por el resto de… la noche. 

-Estoy bien. Pero ese hombre… el maldito Caballero de la Cebolla, ¿de qué me conoce? Y aun así sabe sobre Cersei. Todo Poniente sabe que maté a un rey, todo Poniente sabe que me acostaba con mi hermana, todo Poniente me odiará siempre.

Jaime la miraba, sabiendo que le había dolido mucho más a ella. -¿Tú estás bien?

-Realmente sí… había esperado mucho para encontrar a alguien que confirmase la muerte de Renly. Nadie me creyó cuando lo contaba y bueno… quería que oyeras… que todo el mundo supiera que era cierto. 

-Claro que te creía. Si alguna vez te dije lo contrario… bueno entonces era suficientemente estúpido para decirte cosas mucho peores. 

-Lo sé. 

Jaime contuvo el aliento por unos instantes. - ¿Piensas en él? En Renly, quiero decir. 

-A veces lo intento. Recuerdo su pelo oscuro, y su risa. Pero soy incapaz de recordar bien su cara, ni su voz. Fue la primera persona que me trató bien, murió bajo mi guardia y ni siquiera soy capaz de recordarle. 

Su pregunta iba más allá, pero se conformó con la respuesta. Sabía que ella nunca se atrevería a preguntarle lo mismo sobre Cersei. Él no podría olvidarla, cualquier espejo la traía de vuelta. 

-Podrick ni siquiera se ha sorprendido cuando le preguntaron, ¿debería preocuparme? – Lo dijo con un tono divertido, sabiendo que aquello podría quitar importancia a los fantasmas que se habían colado por las ventanas. La tomó por la cintura y la empujó a la cama. 

Brienne respiró aliviada con el ambiente relajado y resopló cuando él empezó a lamerle el cuello – Deberías… quizá deberías preocuparte…

Él se quejó contra su clavícula y masculló maldiciones. Rieron juntos mientras empezaban a desvestirse. –Malita sea, tendré que matarle. Lástima, era un buen chico.- 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente fueron llamados a una reunión urgente. Cuando Jaime entró en la sala se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente convocada. La reina tenía un semblante preocupado, y su hermano estaba pálido antes de comenzar a hablar.

-La reina y yo hemos estado debatiendo durante semanas. Estamos organizando los ejércitos, pero quizá hemos encontrado una manera de evitar la guerra. Las principales conquistas en poniente han llegado con la muerte… o con matrimonios. Según Varys los pocos señores de Poniente leales a Cersei están retirando sus apoyos, o dudando. Las tropas no tienen un gran comandante y los ánimos están mermados. Todos saben que tenemos dos dragones y no hemos invadido sus territorios, lo que les está haciendo dudar de la historia de la terrible invasora extranjera. Tenemos Dragones, tenemos ejércitos… pero también tenemos grandes representantes de grandes casas. Y pequeñas. Podemos empezar a desarrollar alianzas entre los señores y señoras de Poniente, y presentar una organización de estado fuerte que haga ver que el poder no será absoluto ni tiránico. Que haga ver a los señores que están a tiempo de formar parte de esto. Tenemos Lannister, Stark, Baratheon… Yara Greyjoy está viniendo por orden de la reina. Y si sumamos las casas menores… tanto herederos como el primo más lejano. Tenemos todas las piezas para reconstruir un tablero tan sólido que nadie pueda entender que la pretensión de Daenerys es extraña y ajena a Poniente.

La propuesta cayó sobre la mesa dura y seca. Se oyeron murmullos antes de que Sansa rompiera el silencio. 

-¿Y el ejército de Cersei? ¿Y La compañía Dorada? ¿Los soldados van a dejar de luchar a causa de los matrimonios que establezcamos aquí?

-Los mercenarios tirarán las armas si se les ofrece más dinero y los soldados obedecen a su comandante. El comandante de los Lannister siempre ha sido mi hermano, todos recordarán como luchó a su lado y se lanzó a las fauces de un dragón. Todos le veneran, y si mi hermano ahora lucha en el bando opuesto de manera abierta y visible… Deberá unir su casa con otra, y qué mejor que zanjar los problemas que siempre ha habido entre Lannister y Stark. 

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?- Jaime le miraba como si estuviera contemplando al propio Aerys. 

La mirada de Sansa estaba congelada, pero parecía mantener la calma. -Jamás volveré a casarme, y menos con un Lannister. 

-También está tu hermana. 

-No, no no no. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no para que lo entiendas? Padre no me hizo casarme, no lo vas a conseguir tú. 

Daenerys intervino por primera vez. – Estamos hablando de evitar una guerra. Estamos hablando de salvar a miles de personas, la vida de las personas que amamos.

Sansa gritó, perdiendo por primera vez el control – ¿Y la reina? ¿Con quién se casará? Jon es un bastardo, no es un Stark. Y si quieres que las tropas Lannister vean la unión de su comandante con la nueva reina, debería ser esa la unión que escuchásemos. 

Daenerys dudó por unos segundos. Dirigió la mirada a su mano, que sólo pudo asentir ante la evidencia. 

-Si decidimos sacrificarnos para evitar la guerra será un compromiso de todos. Los Stark se casarán con representantes de las casas mayores. Y la casa Targaryen también participará. Ser Jaime es la pieza clave para controlar los ejércitos, y Lady Sansa tiene razón, su unión con nuestra causa quedará más respaldada con mi persona. Así se hará, si todos así lo decidimos. 

-No. 

Tyrion agarró a su hermano por el brazo haciéndole bajar a su altura –¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia? Jaime, estamos hablando de evitar la guerra. Me ha prometido exiliar a Cersei. La estarías salvando, a ella y a tu hijo. ¿No me dijiste que querías arreglarlo todo? ¿Qué creías en ella para conseguir un mundo mejor? Puedes ser Rey, sentarte a su lado y asegurarlo. Esta es la opción. 

Jaime se levantó de la mesa y se fue, dejando una reunión que aún duraría horas.

 

 

Permaneció tumbado en la cama de Brienne lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin apareció. 

-Te he estado buscando. 

-¿Dónde más iba a estar?

-Quizá hoy no es el lugar más apropiado. 

-Hoy, mañana, siempre. Que me quemen los malditos dragones, no pueden obligarme. 

-Deberías hacerlo. 

Jaime quitó sus ojos del techo y la miró indignado. -¿Debería? Te recuerdo que eres la heredera de Tarth, también estás en esto. ¿Nombrarán a Tormund Lord de los putos salvajes y te casarás con él por el reino? 

Lo dijo con malicia, dejando traslucir aquello que le habían recordado toda su vida. Que no era una mujer casadera, que nadie la tomaría por esposa. No quería dañarla, sólo que entrara en razón para que volviera a estar de su lado, para que dejase de decir estupideces y se uniese a él en su furia. Vio cómo comprendía sus palabras envenenadas y antes de poder rectificar, ella comenzó a hablar. 

-No nombrarán a Tormund señor de nada, pero no deberías bromear acerca de él. Es un buen hombre, y se ha preocupado en hacerme saber que si quiero huir me ayudaría a llegar más allá del muro, aunque después de eso decidiese estar sola. Y respecto a los matrimonios, por mucho que te sorprenda, ya tengo dos proposiciones. 

Jaime intentó conservar la calma, se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama. -¿Y quiénes son los afortunados, si se puede saber?

-Gendry, el herrero. Si pueden unirán las casas Baratheon y Stark, y él quiere evitar que obliguen a Arya a casarse con él. No sé qué ha pasado entre ellos pero es obvio que tienen una historia dolorosa juntos. Sansa volverá a tomar a Tyrion, así que supongo que vio en mí una solución sencilla para escapar de todo eso. 

-Se parece a Renly. Sólo tendrías que entornar los ojos mientras se encarame en tu cama y todo irá bien. 

Ella se levantó furiosa dándole la espalda para irse pero él le sostuvo por la muñeca. 

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No puedo soportar esto, simplemente no puedo y sé que tu tampoco. Prometo comportarme, por favor, continúa. Falta un pretendiente.

-Podrick. 

Los ojos de Jaime se oscurecieron.

-¿Podrick?

-Al fin y al cabo es un Paine. También tendrá que hacerlo.

-Es un niño.

-Eso le he dicho. 

-¿Y?

-Me ha dicho que está más cerca de mi edad que tú. Y que no quiere que me casen con un hombre que no me deje ser quien soy y que podremos ser caballeros juntos. 

-Dioses…- Jaime respiró hondo intentando evitar las barbaridades horribles a punto de escapar por sus labios. - ¿Qué les contestaste? 

-No le he dicho nada. Cuando te has ido todos se han comprometido a aceptar siempre que tú consientas casarte con la reina y ella contigo. Se trata de un compromiso de todos, nadie va a renunciar a su vida si no lo hacen los demás. No voy a ser la responsable de una guerra donde mueran miles de inocentes. 

-No me importan los inocentes. 

-Claro que te importan. 

-No te vas a casar con el maldito Podrick Paine y no voy a casarme con la jodida reina. 

-Jaime, si entramos en guerra va a morir mucha gente. Tu hermana. Nosotros podríamos morir. Lo hiciste una vez. Prefiero verte con otra persona que tener que escribir las mismas líneas en el libro blanco. 

Él se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. No había vuelto para esto, no así. No podía tener que renunciar a ella para conseguirlo. 

Pero… ¿Y si se trataba de eso desde el principio? Renunciar a su egoísmo, renunciar a todo por el reino, por un mundo mejor. ¿Por esto le trajo de vuelta?

-¿Qué ha dicho Bran?

-Que hará lo que todos decidan.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, dejando que la oscuridad le ayudase con el dolor de cabeza. 

-¿Todos han estado de acuerdo? ¿De verdad soy el único que ve esto como una locura?

-Bueno… Jon se fue poco después de que te marchases. Pero… -Lo pensó antes de decirlo- Se supone que es un bastardo, no se necesita su participación. 

Siete infiernos. Si Jon estaba molesto podría soltar su pequeño secreto y todo se vendría abajo. Y, ¿no era lo que él quería? ¿Entonces por qué le daba miedo? Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. 

-Mañana. 

-¿Qué?

-Lo pensaremos mañana. Sólo importa ahora, hoy. Hoy estamos juntos, es lo único que quiero. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Te quiero, a ti, ahora. El resto puede esperar. Mañana decidiremos lo que sea. Mañana podrá ser horrible, pero hoy estamos juntos. 

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, deseó que Brienne se pareciera en algo a su hermana. Si él iba a casarse con la reina podría pedir cualquier cosa a cambio. Brienne no era un objetivo prioritario y si solicitaba que la nombrasen Guardia Real estaría siempre junto a él, como él lo había estado con su melliza. Volvería a haber un matrimonio real infeliz y triste, pero soportable por los momentos furtivos que podrían compartir. Pero ella no era Cersei y nunca incumpliría ningún voto. 

Esta vez no había duda, si mañana decidían seguir adelante con el plan de Tyrion, esta era su última noche juntos. Gracias a los dioses ninguno llevaba la armadura. La habitación ardía por la tensión de ambos y la leña siempre dispuesta. Esta no podía ser la última vez que tocaba esa cadera, ni que lamía ese suave hombro. La pintaba con cuidado en su memoria, recogiendo cada gesto, cada sonido como si fuera un tesoro. Su cuerpo era realmente espléndido. Lo había recorrido con abnegación, pero aún le sorprendía la longitud de sus piernas, la dureza de su vientre, el color de sus pechos. Nunca se cansaría de admirar y venerar aquel cuerpo, cada segundo sobre él era un segundo en el paraíso. Sus ojos. Sabía que ahí estaba el punto máximo de la belleza, los dioses quisieron que estuviera ahí. No había nada más allá. Él la había encontrado. Y no la dejaría ir. Durmieron muy poco aquella noche, cualquier pesadilla o movimiento les hacía despertarse y volver a buscarse. 

Un tenue rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, molestando a un Jaime soñoliento y enfurruñado. Escondió su cara en el pecho de Brienne, que se giró para abrazarle. Él tomó su boca con sus ojos aún cerrados, formando unos besos suaves y perezosos. Ella aún estaba medio dormida, y se limitó a mantener su abrazo y acariciar su espalda desnuda. Los dedos suaves actuaron sobre sus nervios, despertando actividad cuando el resto de su cuerpo sólo le pedía seguir durmiendo. Abrió un ojo gatuno mientras mantenía el otro cerrado con fuerza, para ver cómo le miraban los azules intensos, totalmente abiertos. Sonrió a pesar de su mal genio matutino y le colocó su pelo enredado cuidadosamente detrás de las orejas mientras contemplaba sus ojos, una ventana a un mar lejano y limpio. Se sentía profundamente tranquilo. Feliz.

 

-Mi señora. –La puerta se abrió sin aviso previo. Podrick aparecía al otro lado, completamente rojo, con la respiración entrecortada. Dio un salto al ver a Jaime, y se giró sobre sí mismo avergonzado. –Mi señora lo siento. – Miraba al suelo, pero no abandonó la habitación.

-Lo juro por los dioses antiguos, los nuevos, el dios ahogado y el puto dios de la luz, voy a matarte chico. 

Brienne a su lado se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose con las pieles. Miró a Podrick que temblaba y, a pesar del miedo, levantó sus ojos tristes para mirarla directamente. 

-¿Qué ha pasado Pod?


	7. LA TERCERA ESTUPIDEZ

Antes de llegar al salón escucharon los gritos de la discusión desde el pasillo. La voz más reconocible era la de Sansa, que nunca habían oído de esa manera. Cuando abrieron la puerta todos en la sala guardaron silencio. Nadie hablaba, pero pudieron ver todas las miradas fijas en Brienne. Sansa se acercó a ella cambiando completamente su energía. 

-Ser Brienne… ha llegado un cuervo en la noche. ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

Su voz antes iracunda y amenazante ahora sonaba temblorosa y frágil. Brienne vio la carta sobre la mesa, arrugada y manoseada y no pudo evitar acercarse y leerla.  
Parecía que aquella torre infranqueable estaba a punto de derribarse hasta el suelo, pero sólo miró de nuevo a Sansa y pidió permiso para irse. 

Jaime esperó unos segundos e intentó escabullirse tras ella, pero una voz sonó fuerte y seca. 

-Matarreyes, no vas a ninguna parte. – La reina escupía la frase con saña, y al volverse pudo ver el mismo odio en el rostro de casi todos los presentes. 

-Te encantará tener noticias de tu hermana, hace mucho que no la ves. Permíteme leerte sus dulces palabras. – Si alguien parecía más afectada en aquella sala era Sansa Stark, que comenzó la lectura de la carta con una voz que no reconocía. 

"Amanece un nuevo día en Poniente. Los hermosos bosques ardieron en la noche y las cenizas de los árboles caen como hojas sobre el suelo negro. Las cascadas ya no son azules, sino rojas con la sangre de los niños y los viejos. Aún se oyen los gritos de las bestias del campo, aullando mientras corren buscando una salvación que no tendrán. Los ciervos, los lobos, las aves y los peces sólo son huesos y espinas en un cementerio gris. Envenenamos las aguas, salamos los campos. Bajo las cenizas y el agua roja nunca más habrá vida. El precioso castillo acristalado quedó reducido a unos escombros que se suman a la salvaje destrucción. Entre las montañas grises brillan puntos de luz con los pedazos de vidrieras de colores que una vez adornaron las ventanas. La flota Greyjoy ha vuelto de la isla hace unas horas, con regalos tras su visita. Cabezas de distintas bestias, y entre ellas la del señor de estas tierras. Dicen que fue valiente mientras le desmembraban y que sobrevivió bastante tiempo mientras iba perdiendo trozos de su enorme cuerpo. Dicen que sufrió mucho. Dicen que nombró a su hija. Con su cabeza en mi regazo puedo ver en sus ojos azules la belleza que una vez debió ser la Isla Zafiro. Supongo que deberán buscar un nuevo nombre, quizá la nueva Valyria. 

Cersei Lannister, primera de su nombre, reina de los Siete Reinos."

El silencio absoluto sólo fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta cuando Podrick abandonó la estancia.

Jaime luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras Sansa Stark seguía escrutándole con la mirada. 

Las palabras aún ardían en los oídos de los presentes, imaginando el terrible destino de cientos de personas inocentes. Nadie se atrevía a quebrantar la santidad del silencio, que parecía intentar ocultar la realidad que acababa de revelarse. Jon se frotó la cara con fuerza antes de poder comenzar a hablar. –No lo entiendo… ¿por qué Tarth? No tiene ningún valor estratégico…

-No ha sido un asunto estratégico. –Sansa seguía atravesándole con la mirada, culpándole abiertamente. 

Tyrion intervino, intentando suavizar las cosas. – No, esto no obedece a ningún plan de guerra. Nosotros deberíamos ser más listos. Debemos pensar en qué lugar nos posiciona. De hecho esto nos da algo de ventaja. Los señores han visto cómo actúa Cersei, han visto lo que puede hacer con sus tierras, con sus familias. Ahora se inclinarán más hacia nuestras ofertas. Tenemos a la heredera de Tarth, podemos unirla a una casa mayor, que vean cómo es recompensada. Tenemos…

No vio venir la mano de oro que golpeó su cara tirándolo al suelo. Se llevó sus manos a la nariz ensangrentada antes de levantar la vista. 

-¡No es una yegua! No tienes nada, no es nada tuyo para ofrecer, y nada compensará su pérdida. Ha perdido todo, han muerto todos…

Sansa le interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa. -No han muerto, han sido asesinados. Por vuestra hermana. Vuestra hermana ha matado a toda una isla, reduciéndola a cenizas. La isla de Brienne. Ha matado a su padre, torturándolo y deshonrando su cadáver. Y aquí estamos hablando y jugando a las casitas herederas. El norte lleva a sus tropas a la guerra, independientemente de lo que se decida hoy aquí. 

Tyrion la miró y contestó rápidamente -Daenerys es tu reina, tu hermano hincó la rodilla, y Daenerys… 

-No vuelvas a hablar en mi nombre. Decidí entrar en una pira ardiendo con tres huevos de dragón, a pesar de las súplicas de Jorah. Decidí mentir sobre la venta Drogon para liberar a los inmaculados, a pesar de que mis consejeros me contradijeron públicamente. He tomado muchas decisiones, mis decisiones y no todas han sido certeras, pero al menos han sido mías. Desde que te nombré mano no parece que me aconsejes, sino que todas mis decisiones han de ser las tuyas, cuando no han causado más que daños. Estábamos debatiendo planes astutos en Rocadragón cuando tu hermano tomó Altojardín, acabando con la última Tyrell. Estábamos aquí debatiendo planes agudos mientras tu hermana ha arrasado Tarth. No me quedaré mirando cómo el pueblo sangra a manos de tu familia. Todos mis ejércitos partirán al sur, y yo con ellos. 

Las últimas palabras de la reina dieron por zanjada la reunión. Por mucho que quisieran discutir, sus palabras eran definitivas y cualquiera en la sala lo podía entender. 

Jaime se sentía en una especie de nebulosa. Sólo había experimentado algo así cuando su hermano mató a su padre, ese sentimiento abrumador que parecía superar su entendimiento. Estaba rebasado, no podía pensar ni moverse. Se fueron marchando todos mientras le dirigían miradas disgustadas, una vez más podía ver el odio en todos los ojos que desfilaban ante él.

Se quedó solo con Tyrion. 

-Parece que se acabó la diplomacia.- Comentó mientras aún se sostenía la nariz con un trozo de tela. Jaime no contestaba. No podía. 

-Jaime, dijiste que querías un mundo mejor, que creías en él. Has oído a Sansa, a la reina. Has visto la furia de ambas. Si aún quieres proteger a Cersei, a tu hijo, a la gente en Desembarco… tienes que ayudarme. 

Él realmente no lo sabía. No sabía si quería proteger a su hermana o matarla con sus manos. Al igual que no sabía si quería matar a Tyrion cuando atravesó a su padre con una ballesta. Realmente nunca quiso a su hermano muerto, igual que nunca querría ver muerta a su hermana. Respecto a la población de Desembarco del Rey… sólo podía aportar lo que ya sabía. 

-Debes impedir que vaya Missandei. Tampoco Varys. Que todos los que no vayan a pelear se queden en Invernalia. Tampoco permitas que vuele ningún dragón solo. Si Rhaegal sigue debilitado que se quede, y si está lo suficientemente fuerte que lo monte Jon. Nunca deben volar solos, y siempre en retaguardia. Deben evitar ser sorprendidos, deben evitar que Cersei sepa sus movimientos… Deben…- 

Entonces una pregunta se formuló en su mente ¿Cómo? 

Cómo podía saber Cersei lo que ocurría entre él y Brienne. Cómo sabía que las tropas de Daenerys no estaban descendiendo. Cómo estaba tan segura como para arriesgar los barcos en una misión totalmente innecesaria. Y entonces lo supo. 

Dejó a Tyrion con la palabra en la boca y fue a la armería para tomar una ballesta. Con el arma cargada visitó todas las tabernas de Invernalia en su búsqueda. En la última le confirmaron el prostíbulo en el que estaría a esas horas. 

Abrió la puerta con la ballesta dispuesta y apuntándole. No era fácil sostenerla sobre su mano dorada y tensar con la buena, pero tenía un tiro limpio y no podía fallar. Ordenó a sus acompañantes que abandonaran su habitación, y corrieron raudas por la puerta. Él estaba tendido en la cama, tapándose con unas pieles sucias. 

-¿Qué le has contado?

Bronn sonreía como si la escena no le preocupase lo más mínimo. –Deberías estarme agradecido, me mandó para matarte a ti y a tu pequeño hermano. No soy estúpido, sé que los dragones ganarán la guerra. Vine al norte para hablar con Tyrion y escuchar su contraoferta, pero vuestra nueva reina parece mucho menos brava de lo que imaginé. Aún no ha emprendido la marcha y, mientras no empezase la guerra y tu hermana conservase la cabeza tenía que darle algo para conservar la mía y que no enviase a nadie más.

-¿No te preocupó lo que fuera a hacer con esa información?

-Supuse que me enviaría un cuervo pidiendo que matase a tu caballero, pero no fue así. Eso me habría preocupado, es algo que me impediría negociar con vosotros cuando la guerra empezase. Pero nunca recibí ningún cuervo en respuesta así que… sí, he estado bastante despreocupado como puedes ver. Unas pequeñas vacaciones en el norte. Aunque por el jaleo que he oído hoy parece que terminarán pronto.

-Dame una razón para no matarte. 

-Supongo que ya has pensado una, si no no estarías hablando conmigo. Ahora tienes problemas mayores. Y querrás algo, como siempre. 

Jaime abandonó el establecimiento mareado. Iba a amanecer pronto, había pasado la tarde y la noche buscando al estúpido mercenario. Necesitaba dormir pero no podía volver a su habitación. Se dejó caer en las cuadras y cerró los ojos hasta que el frío se hizo insoportable. Un pensamiento alcanzó su mente mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. –Falta un caballo.- El más rápido, el que él había preparado dos veces para partir a Desembarco del Rey. 

Buscó a Podrick con desesperación, hasta que le encontró en un pasillo hablando con Sansa. Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa mientras le gritaba en la cara. -¿Dónde está?-

-Ha pasado casi un día, ¿cómo puedes darte cuenta ahora? No la merecerías aunque tuvieras mil vidas. 

Pensó que al menos había tenido dos, y claramente no le habían bastado. El chico nunca hablaba así, no podía consentirlo. Pero eso no le quitaba razón. Podrick había salido tras ella en el mismo instante en el que escuchó el contenido de la carta. Y él llegaba un día después. 

-¿Dónde está?

-Lo sabes perfectamente Matarreyes.- Sansa le hizo retirar las manos del escudero- Espero que nos traiga su cabeza para que podamos contemplar sus horribles ojos, a ver qué isla nos recuerdan. Esos mismos que tienes en tu cara. – Había perdido los modales que la caracterizaban, pero estaba totalmente justificado. Le culpaba a él, sabía por qué Cersei le había hecho esto a su salvadora y no se lo perdonaría nunca. Si no había ordenado que le asesinasen… desde luego no era por él, ni por falta de ganas. 

-No puede llegar a ella. No puede llegar a Cersei, la matarán antes de que se acerque. 

-No ha ido sola. – Sansa tenía en sus ojos el odio de Catelyn cuando le miraba, la inteligencia de Meñique, el veneno de Cersei, y la justicia de Ned.- Arya y el Perro van con ella. Asesinó a toda la familia Frey en su propia casa, y al rey de la noche cuando no pudieron los propios dragones. Creo que podrá con tu estúpida hermana. 

Jaime apoyó su frente contra la pared, temiendo caerse sin algún apoyo. Había estado tan concentrado en no abandonarla y cometer una tercera estupidez que nunca pensó que pudiera hacerlo ella. Le abandonaba por Cersei, no cómo él lo había hecho pero se sentía igualmente roto. 

Y ahora él también debía marchar a Desembarco del Rey, a pesar de las veces que se había jurado no volver. Y regresaba sin saber qué demonios iba a hacer cuando llegase.


	8. UN MATARREYES, DOS DAMAS, UN MERCENARIO Y UN PERRO.

Llevaban días de viaje y no habían parado hasta que el Perro comenzó a amenazar. Descansaron junto a una fogata, al abrigo de unos árboles sin hojas. El viento soplaba con un ruido sordo, pero Brienne solo podía escuchar las voces de su mente. 

-Deja de pensar tan fuerte, me estás dando dolor de cabeza. 

-No estoy pensando en nada. 

-Claro que sí. Te preguntas si volverá a follarte el guapito después de matar a la hermana que se follaba. Lo piensas tan alto que te oyen hasta los lobos. 

Escuchaban sus aullidos lejanos en la noche. Ella estaba tan cansada que aquella frase apenas le hizo sentir nada. Sólo quería tumbarse en el suelo y dejarse ir. 

-Tú estás pensando más alto. ¿Crees que vas a matar a tu hermano desde aquí? Parece que cada respiración fuera una puñalada, relájate de una vez y déjala en paz. 

Arya tampoco parecía contenta. Centró su mirada en el fuego y acercó sus manos. 

-Mmm, no creo que sea el único con sed de sangre. ¿Cómo lo vais a hacer? Es el último nombre de tu lista, pero ella tiene mayor motivación. ¿Cómo lo decidiréis?

-Es suya. –Dijo con tranquilidad- Sólo vengo a ayudarla. 

-Muy generoso por tu parte. 

-La quiero muerta, no me importa si la mata un resfriado. Sólo quiero que deje de respirar.

Brienne totalmente callada permanecía ajena a la conversación. Prácticamente no había dicho una palabra desde que leyó aquella carta. 

En ella todo su mundo quedaba reducido a ceniza negra. Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza como una canción. Se disculpó con Sansa, abandonó la reunión y se fue directa a su habitación para prepararse. Supo qué tenía que hacer en el mismo momento en que leyó las últimas palabras “Cersei Lannister, primera de su nombre, reina de los siete reinos”. No había tiempo de lamentos, ni de dudas. Tomó su espada mirándola por unos segundos y la guardó antes de que su imagen reflejada la hiciese detenerse. Aún no había terminado de recoger sus cosas cuando Podrick, compungido, entraba en sin llamar. 

-No lo hagas, no podrás acercarte a ella. Morirás en Desembarco del Rey, lo sabes. Por favor Ser, quédate. 

Se atrevió a parar sus manos que no cesaban de organizar las pocas provisiones que llevaría. La tomó de ambas mientras la obligaba a mirarle y pudo ver sus ojos encharcados. 

-He matado a mi padre. Lo abandoné, lo puse en peligro y me involucré con las personas más peligrosas de los siete reinos. Lo he matado. Ahora sólo puedo vengarle. Es lo último que pienso hacer. 

Pod intentaba controlar sus manos, temblorosas ante sus palabras. Quiso decirle que nunca haría tal cosa, que era la persona más buena y honrada que había conocido y que no era su culpa, pero sólo pudo suspirar con un nudo en la garganta. –Prepararé nuestros caballos. 

-Esta vez no vienes. 

-Claro que sí. Soy tu escudero. 

-Debes quedarte, proteger a Sansa, conseguir que me libere de mi voto, si es que puedes. Conseguir que me perdone, si puede hacerlo. Te quedas. – Lo dijo como una orden directa, cambiando completamente el tono. 

Él entendió la orden clara y firme. Soltó sus manos mientras sus ojos estallaban y corrió fuera de la habitación. 

Brienne preparaba el mismo caballo que Jaime había elegido días antes, cuando Pod volvió a aparecer, con Arya y el Perro que llegaban en sus propias monturas. 

-Ser, hace dos noches en el gran salón les escuché hablando de marchar al sur y acabar con todo. Tienen un plan, saben cómo entrar en la fortaleza. Deja que te acompañen. 

Ella le miraba como si estuviera diciendo la mayor de las locuras. -¡No voy a poner en peligro la vida de Arya por una venganza personal!

La chica sonreía- Mi señora, Sandor y yo lo hemos hablado durante semanas. Bajamos al sur, y bajamos hoy. ¿Seguirás protegiendo a la hija de Catelyn Stark ahora que viaja hacia el peligro?

Brienne tocó su espada, deseando que le diera fuerza. –No esperaré por nadie.- Ellos asintieron. Estaban listos para partir, como si llevaran días preparados. Ella subió a su caballo y les estudió por un momento. 

Echó una última mirada a Pod, sabiendo que sería la última vez que veía a su joven escudero. Al más atento y fiel que un caballero podía tener. –Adios Ser Brienne. –Ella sólo asintió y empezó a alejarse con sus nuevos compañeros. 

 

 

-No sólo vienes para matarla, estás huyendo del herrero. –Aquella noche, el perro parecía no querer dormir. 

-Se llama Gendry, y sí, me vendría bien dejar de ver su cara de cachorrito triste en cada puñetera esquina.

-Maldita sea. Te gusta. Él ahora es un señor, podríais tenerlo todo y ser felices. ¿Qué triste historia hay detrás para que lo rechaces de esa forma? 

Arya se planteó por un momento no contestar, pero Sandor no solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas personales y en parte se sintió agradecida. -Nos conocimos cuando era una niña. Viajamos juntos y fuimos prisioneros juntos. Y él me abandonó. Le supliqué que se quedara conmigo, que yo sería su familia, pero me dijo que yo siempre sería su señora. Nunca me escuchó, ahora él es un señor y cree que por ello podemos estar juntos, cuando es al revés. Podríamos haber sido muchas cosas juntos, pero nunca seré una señora de un castillo, esa no soy yo. 

-¿Quieres ser como yo? Perdida en los caminos, pensando en la siguiente dulce muerte que entregarás? 

-No sé cuál es mi camino, pero sé cual no lo es. 

-Por los siete infiernos. Las dos tenéis otra vida para tomar y elegís la muerte. Sois unas damitas estúpidas al parecer. Deberías haber hablado con tu herrero, tomar su puto castillo y su vida fácil, sin listas ni muertes. Y tú deberías haberte quedado con tu guapito en el norte y olvidar una isla que ya no existe.

Brienne tuvo que intervenir en la conversación por primera vez -Deseas matar a tu hermano, más que nada en este mundo. Porque tu cara ardió en sus manos. Todo lo que conocí, todo ardió en sus manos. ¿Qué harías tú?

-Un perro es un perro y una dama una dama. 

-No soy una dama. –Lo dijeron ambas a la vez, haciendo a Sandor estallar en una carcajada. 

 

 

-Tenemos que parar. 

Jaime ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, continuando la marcha. 

-Llevamos días sin descanso, tenemos que parar ahora. 

Levantó la vista para ver la luna alzarse sobre ellos, sintió el escozor en sus ojos y frenó su caballo. 

-Sólo unas horas. 

Descabalgaron e improvisaron una hoguera con rapidez. Bronn comió con ansiedad, pero no había visto a Jaime llevarse nada a la boca desde que habían comenzado su viaje. 

-Come. 

Le miró con desdén, sin contestarle. Apenas habían cruzado palabra en todo el camino.

-Eres una mierda de compañía. 

-Sé a qué compañías estás acostumbrado y no, no puedo prestarte los mismos servicios. 

-Bendita arrogancia Lannister. Podrías estar muriendo y aún tendrías algún comentario mordaz saliendo por tu maldita boca.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo. 

\- No la hubiera matado aunque tu hermana lo hubiera pedido, y no pensé que estuviera tan loca como para hacer lo que hizo. No podía haber imaginado esto. 

-Cállate.

-¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer? ¿Arrastrarla de nuevo al norte contra su voluntad? ¿Convencerla de que tu hermana no es tan terrible? Eso me gustaría verlo. 

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Jaime no tenía un plan en absoluto. Proteger a ambas, suponía. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo. 

Bronn se contuvo unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar en un tono terriblemente bajo. -Era muy hermosa. – 

Suspiró con indiferencia. -¿Quién?

-Tarth. 

Jaime miraba con sorpresa. -¿Conociste Tarth?

-Tuve mis coqueteos con la piratería. La idea era saquear, pero al final me quedé un tiempo. Sin el puto frío norteño, sin el olor a mierda de Desembarco, sin el bochorno de Dorne. Era un remanso de vida. Uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visitado, y como sabrás he viajado bastante. 

Jaime tenía un dolor punzante en el pecho desde hacía varios días pero ahora le impedía respirar. Tosió con fuerza hasta que acabó vomitando la nada amarilla que tenía en su estómago. 

-Come.- 

Esta vez masticó y tragó obedientemente.


	9. ATARDECER

BRIENNE

El olor de Desembarco hedía desde la lejanía, y se hacía insoportable después de pasar tiempo en el norte. Siempre que estaba lejos añoraba el olor a mar, y ahora que lo tenía cerca era incapaz de sentirlo. La podredumbre y el olor a traición eran tan intensos en la capital que enmascaraba incluso la dulce brisa marina. El lugar más horrible del mundo. 

La primera vez que había ido allí lo había hecho totalmente obligada por su juramento a Lady Catelyn. Recordaba que por mucho que le horrorizó la suciedad, la sobrepoblación y el caos no sería hasta que llevaba unos días cuando descubrió el corazón terrible que yacía bajo aquel lugar. El juego de poder escondido tras sus rocas llamaba a la muerte con su voz agonizante. No era fácil que algo le asustara, pero Brienne de Tarth tenía miedo de aquel lugar. 

No le gustaba su gente, envenenada por las aguas oscuras. Odiaba sus gritos, su constante bullicio. Ahora tenía que atravesar esa tierra sucia y llegar a la Fortaleza Roja. Debía hacerlo aunque era lo que menos deseaba hacer. 

No era un verdugo, no disfrutaba matando. Disfrutaba una buena pelea, disfrutaba entrenando y, si debía matar lo haría en mitad de una lucha justa. Recordaba la ejecución de Stannis. Él estaba acabado, rendido. Y no le gustó, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aun así era un caballero, había luchado y perdido, mucho antes de que ella le diese la estocada final.

Esto no iba a ser así. Cersei no era un caballero. Ella no tenía el entrenamiento como para defenderse. Sus armas eran el poder que ejercía sobre los demás. Llamaría a su guardia y lucharían por ella. Una vez que los demás no estuvieran, ella no era un oponente digno. 

Pero debía hacerlo, por su padre, por todas las personas que conoció en Tarth. Por aquellos que la habían burlado y por aquellos que habían sido amigables. Por los pájaros, los corzos, las liebres. Por todo lo que murió por su culpa. 

Entonces su mente volvía a Jaime. Recordaba su rostro cuando perdió la mano, cuando Joffrey murió en sus brazos, cuando los muertos estaban a punto de llevarles. Y sabía que todo aquel sufrimiento no sería nada en comparación con el que ella le iba a causar. Nunca la perdonaría, no tenía ninguna duda. Ya debía estar en marcha tras ella, no sabía a cuanta distancia. Sólo esperaba que llegase un poco tarde, lo justo para poder hacerlo y morir a cambio en sus brazos. Le permitiría atravesarla con su espada sin oponer resistencia. Iba a hacerle lo que Cersei le había hecho a ella, acabar con todo lo que amaba. Y era justo que él acabase con ella de la misma forma. Había hablado con Arya, no debía impedírselo. Si Jaime llegaba a acercarse a ella con su espada le permitiría actuar, y con eso terminaría todo. 

Entre cavilaciones llegaron a vislumbrar Desembarco desde una colina, con una flota conocida que amenazaba sus costas. 

 

 

JAIME

Por mucho que corrieran los caballos y por pocas paradas que hicieran, barcos y dragones llegaron antes. Los ejércitos que habían marchado por tierra aún no habían llegado, pero parecía que todo estaba dispuesto para comenzar la batalla en el mar de manera inminente. El aviso a Yara Greyjoy para que regresase por los planes matrimoniales había surtido a la reina dragón con muchos más barcos de los que Jaime recordaba en su otra vida. Entonces no había conseguido traspasar las líneas de Daenerys, siendo atrapado de la manera más patética. La ofensiva esta vez se planteaba únicamente desde el mar, sin un ejército que les complicase la entrada. 

No encontraron rastro de Brienne en el camino, ni restos de una hoguera, ni ninguna pista que pudiera decirles si iban por delante o detrás. La moza era obstinada, pero ellos habían cabalgado al límite de la resistencia humana. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. 

Si pensaba en ella, su cuerpo se paralizaba tanto que le costaba incluso caminar. Evitaba cualquier pensamiento, con la ilusa idea de que cuando se enfrentara al problema sabría qué hacer. 

Rezaba al Guerrero por que le permitiese llegar antes que ella, que la Anciana guiara su camino y que le diera la sabiduría para convencer a su hermana de irse al lugar más lejano de la tierra. Si conseguía esta hazaña magnífica Bronn había prometido encargarse de llevarla más allá del mar angosto. Y… ¿qué haría él? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Brienne que le había ayudado a huir? Si llegaba a él con Guardajuramentos desenfundada le permitiría atravesarle sin ninguna oposición. Estaba listo para morir en sus brazos, como siempre debió ser. 

Atravesaron Desembarco entre el caos que había despertado la amenaza en la costa. Una vez en las puertas de la Fortaleza, Jaime conocía la forma de entrar, porque ya la había usado. Esta vez Euron no estaba esperándole a las puertas, dispuesto a pincharle como bienvenida a casa. El bastardo estaba capitaneando sus barcos, que parecían marchar en dirección a los atacantes, dando así inicio a la batalla.

 

BRIENNE

Dentro de la Fortaleza Roja las estancias y pasillos se le antojaban idénticos a Brienne. Arya era la que conocía el lugar cómo la palma de su mano, y sabía moverse entre las sombras como un gato. Era totalmente admirable su destreza con la espada, pero sus habilidades más destacadas no pertenecían al mundo caballeresco. Iban mucho más allá. Había matado a todos los hombres que se habían interpuesto en su camino, de manera tan silenciosa y limpia que en ningún momento habían despertado ninguna alarma. Ahora, caminaban seguros por un castillo considerado impenetrable, sin que ninguno de sus guardias tuviese ningún conocimiento. 

Ayudó mucho que todo hombre mujer y niño en aquella ciudad estuviese pendiente de lo que pasaba en sus aguas, sin prestar atención a lo que había dentro de las murallas. Pronto empezaron a escuchar los ruidos de la batalla resonando contra las paredes, el sonido de la muerte anunciando que la guerra había comenzado.

Arya conocía a Cersei, y con dos dragónes y un ejército alcanzando sus acantilados, sabía en qué estancia estaría controlando todo desde la altura. 

Subieron unas escaleras interminables hasta que dieron con el lugar. La Montaña estaba apostado fuera, con su armadura gigante y su halo de terror. Sandor le invitó a la lucha, mostrando sus armas, y aquel monstruo olvidó defender a su reina, bajando las escaleras tras su hermano pequeño, que caminaba hacia atrás intentando alejarle. 

Brienne respiró profundamente unos instantes mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta. Arya ayudó a empujar la puerta y la imagen que contemplaron parecía un hermoso cuadro. La reina, imponente y más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer, ataviada con unos ropajes bélicos pero femeninos, miraba la destrucción por sus grandes ventanales con total tranquilidad. El gran maestre junto a ella, las miró por un momento antes de gritar el nombre de la Montaña, esperando que entrase a proteger a su reina. Pero nadie entró. 

El viejo seguía chillando, y Arya, con poca paciencia lo atravesó repetidamente con Aguja, salpicando la escena. Arrastró su cadáver fuera de la habitación y, sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta tras ella. En el lugar sólo quedaron Brienne y Cersei, aún lejos la una de la otra. La reina miró a su alrededor y tomó un cuchillo sin filo que estaba sobre una mesa cercana, apuntándola desde la distancia. Empezó a gritarle palabras envenenadas sobre su padre, sobre Jaime. Brienne la contempló unos segundos y tiró su espada. Nunca podría mancharla con ella. 

 

 

JAIME

Jaime y Bronn tuvieron que acabar con varios guardias antes de poder encontrar las escaleras. Mientras las subían los gritos exteriores se mezclaron con unos mucho más cercanos. ¿La batalla había entrado en la fortaleza? El estruendo de una lucha feroz les hizo estremecerse. Pronto encontraron a los culpables, el Perro y su hermano, luchando encarnizadamente. No había nadie más en el mundo, sólo ellos, de manera que pudieron evitarles y seguir subiendo sin que apenas llamasen su atención. 

Al avanzar por la escalera escucharon unos gritos desesperados, ruidos y destrucción fuera del castillo. La batalla en el mar debía ser brutal y sangrienta. Jaime confiaba en que esta vez no ardiera la ciudad, pero no tenía ninguna garantía. Corrió los últimos peldaños con las fuerzas que le permitían sus piernas cansadas de cabalgar.

Cuando puso el pie en el último escalón pudo comprobar que definitivamente llegaba tarde. Arya Stark estaba limpiando su espada en las ropas del cadáver de Qyburn, y Jaime sacó su espada instintivamente. 

-Tranquilo Matarreyes, no me está permitido intervenir. Puedes pasar, pero tu mercenario se queda conmigo. 

Jaime asintió a Bronn y entró en la cámara temblando. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó paralizado. 

Guardajuramentos yacía en mitad de la habitación, como un presagio. Encima del ventanal, estaba subida Brienne, agarrada a una de las columnas, mientras extendía su brazo, con el cuello de su hermana al final. La sostenía por el gaznate mientras sus piernas pataleaban en el aire. No parecía asfixiarla, sólo la estaba sosteniendo hasta que decidiese dejarla caer al vacío. A través de ellas podía verse la costa ardiendo, dos dragones soltando fuego sobre barcos que se disparaban entre sí, y un espectáculo de luces que enmarcaban una escena de terror.

Quiso gritar su nombre. No sabía cuál de los dos. Quiso correr y actuar, pero no sabía de qué manera. Así que se mantuvo inmóvil y mudo. 

Cersei tenía sus manos aferradas a las de Brienne, y sus ojos se movían inquietos por la habitación buscando una salida. En esa lucha, sus ojos le encontraron, su gesto se suavizó y le mantuvo la mirada. Ella se relajó, segura de que su hermano le salvaría por fin. 

Cuando Brienne fue consciente del cambio en Cersei, giró su cabeza buscando el motivo hasta que se encontró con él. Sus ojos oscurecidos le parecieron verdes por unos instantes, hasta que se aclararon y volvieron a su tono azul inconfundible. Él no dijo nada, y ella tampoco. Se mantuvieron inmóviles por unos segundos en los que lo único que podía oírse eran los gritos que llegaban desde los acantilados. El tiempo se paró y lentamente Brienne movió su brazo hacia dentro hasta que los pies de Cersei tocaron de nuevo la amplia repisa. 

Sólo entonces Jaime comenzó a acercarse, tembloroso. Cersei se agachó y alargó su mano, esperando que la ayudase a bajar. Él se la ofreció a Brienne, pero seguía estática, sin mover un músculo, aferrada a la columna. Jaime entonces subió al ventanal y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella lloró angustiosamente, aún sin soltarse. No le rodeó con sus brazos, sólo sollozó en su pecho. Podía sentir la mirada de Cersei en su nuca. Intentó tomarle de la mano, pero él la retiró inmediatamente. Entonces ella volvió a tomarla con ambas, clavando las uñas en su piel. Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, Cersei miró por última vez sus barcos en llamas, asumió la derrota y se lanzó al vacío, sosteniendole con fuerza. 

Resbaló y quedó en el aire, sólo sostenido por los brazos fuertes de Brienne, que le agarraba a la altura del codo del brazo incompleto. Era una mujer extremadamente fuerte, pero no podría sostener el peso de ambos mucho tiempo. Cersei empezaba a resbalar entre sus dedos, se agarraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca habían sido muchas. Él intentó aferrarse a ella con todo su ser, sólo pensaba en aguantar, tenía que aguantar. Abrió sus ojos doloridos por el esfuerzo y la miró. Vio el mar ardiendo bajo su hermana, las llamas que le llamaban desde el más allá. Llevaba aferrándose a ella toda su vida, llevaba arrastrándole a los infiernos desde que eran niños. Una vez le perteneció, una vez habría dejado que le arrastrase de nuevo. Pero ya no. Ella saltó, ella quiso correr a los infiernos y esta vez él no la detendría ni la seguiría. Entendía como nunca antes que sus caminos se separaron mucho tiempo atrás. No quería que muriese, era su hermana. Pero era el momento de soltar su agarre y dejarla ir. Cersei pudo leerlo en sus ojos durante unos segundos y gritó su nombre, pero él simplemente abrió su mano y su tacto desapareció en el aire. 

No quiso ver el destino de su hermana, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos incorruptos, los ojos de la esperanza y azul del cielo. Se aferró a ella con su mano ahora disponible y entre los dos consiguieron que volviese a tierra firme. 

 

 

BRIENNE

Brienne no sólo estaba conmocionada, sino que apenas se reconocía. Su mente había sido incapaz de procesar lo ocurrido, no sabía por qué había permitido a Cersei volver a pisar el suelo, y tampoco se reconocía en el monstruo horrible que la había sostenido sintiendo su pulso y su respiración escapando por sus manos. Sólo tenía una certeza, que Jaime la había dejado caer. Tampoco era capaz de procesar eso. 

Sólo escuchaba la respiración golpeando sus oídos, e intentaba mantener su cordura unida a las imagenes del presente, como si sólo existiese eso. Sentía a Jaime sosteniendo su rostro, sus manos sosteniendo el suyo, y su aliento, uno frente a otro, calentándose mutuamente en una distancia mínima. Se abrazaron unos instantes mientras sentían el suelo firme bajo sus pies, temblando juntos y sintiendo un vértigo atroz. 

El grito desesperado de uno de los dragones llegó desde la costa como un eco lejano, que les recordó que no podían permitirse un largo descanso. 

Apoyándose el uno en el otro se tambalearon en cuatro piernas que no les hacían el menor caso, hasta que pudieron alcanzar la puerta y atravesarla. Brienne se alegró de no ver a nadie tras la puerta, pero Jaime miró a su alrededor y pareció que le costaba formular la única palabra que pronunciaría en mucho tiempo. -¿Bronn?

-Le hice prometer a Sandor que si sobrevivía a la batalla con su hermano sacaría a Arya de la fortaleza y la pondría a salvo. Debe estar con ellos. 

No era una certeza, no era absolutamente nada, pero a Jaime pareció no importarle. Asintió y se dejó arrastrar por ella escaleras abajo, como si apenas tuviera control sobre su cuerpo. 

 

 

JAIME

Salieron tambaleándose por el mismo lugar que planeó en otra vida, con otra mujer. Ahora no había rocas amontonadas, sino un mundo abierto por el que volver a respirar. Sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía un muñeco de trapo arrastrado por una niña decidida a seguir jugando. 

Cuando llegaron al puerto no podía creer que todo hubiera acabado. Cayó junto a ella en la arena, dejando ir las últimas fuerzas que le sostenían. Ella le miraba cansada y seria, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa extraña, y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Le tomó su mano y miró a través de él, hacia el océano que tenían delante. 

Cuando giró su rostro para ver lo que ella miraba, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz del atardecer no le cegara. A través de la puesta de sol en el horizonte, una silueta en el cielo se acercaba a ellos desde la lejanía, reflejando su oscuridad en una sombra marina. Una silueta con forma de dragón. 

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no le obedecían. Miró a su alrededor buscando un milagro, un escape, pero ella puso sus manos sobre su rostro con firmeza, mirándole con unos ojos tranquilos, bañados por el agua y el sol del atardecer. 

-Quédate conmigo. 

No había miedo. Estaban juntos en el final. La abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo sus ojos en su pecho, mientras ella, estoica, mantenía los suyos en la sombra que se les cernía. 

 

DAENERYS

Euron había derribado a Raeghal. Había caído con Jon. Con ellos habían caído todas las cuerdas que la unían a este mundo. Su mente volaba más allá, su mente sólo veía fuego y sangre. Hasta ese momento varias flechas habían rozado a Drogon, varios ataques habían estado a punto de destruirla. Pero ahora nada podía frenarla. 

Quemó y arrasó todos y cada uno de sus barcos, sin perder de vista al hombre que los lideraba. Le persiguió implacablemente hasta que confirmó que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente carbonizado. Toda la flota de Euron ardía, y con ella su capitán, pero su mente seguía nublada. Necesitaba más sangre.

Ese hombre era un peón, un minúsculo hombrecillo utilizado en una guerra que le quedaba muy grande. Era Cersei la mujer responsable de acabar con su hijo, y con el hombre que amaba. Se acercó a la Fortaleza, sobrevolando el mar bañado por la sangre y el sol. La flota que la protegía ahora yacía hundida o calcinada. Nada le separaba de su objetivo: la torre desde donde aquella odiosa mujer habría visto caer todo lo que ella amaba. 

A medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir dos figuras abrazándose en el puerto, frente al castillo. Y reconoció que a una de ellas le faltaba una mano. Era el hombre que había iniciado toda su desdicha. El hombre que amaba la mujer que quería destrozar. Todo lo malo del mundo, representado en un pequeño ser que se presentaba ante ella como un regalo. Avanzó sobre las aguas, acercándose, rezando a todos los dioses porque la mujer que abrazaba fuera su amada hermana.  
Pero Cersei no estaba con él. El matarreyes había escondido su rostro en el cuerpo de otra mujer, que la miraba con unos ojos asombrosos. 

La reconoció, era la mujer que lo había perdido todo. La heredera de Tarth. 

Esa chica abrazaba al apellido que la había arruinado, perdonaba al apellido Lannister. Y en ese abrazo sabía que iba a morir, sabía que ella iba a matarla pero la miraba sin miedo y sin odio. La miraba con serenidad. En aquella mirada podía ver los resquicios de bondad que quedaban en aquella tierra. Quedaba bondad, quedaba vida. Quedaban inocentes en aquella ciudad podrida. Sentía el fuego en su interior, mezclándose con el fuego en las entrañas de Drogon. Y vio su reflejo amenazante en la paz de sus ojos, un espejo que le mostró su cara más cruel. No podía reconocerse en el monstruo que vio reflejado.

 

 

BRIENNE

Sentía los brazos de Jaime a su alrededor, su rostro en su pecho. Los dedos de su mano se clavaban en su hombro, como si quisiera estar más cerca aún. Brienne no podía pensar, sólo miraba el hermoso atardecer, que le recordaba a su padre y su hogar. Nunca desaparecerían, siempre estarían presentes cada vez que el sol decidiese besar la tierra. La mitad del astro se había introducido en el mar, mientras que el resto lo teñía de sangre y luz. Y la oscuridad se acercaba, surcando la pupila amarilla. Esa mancha oscura que poco a poco se hacía más y más grande. Sus ojos ardían pero se negaba a parpadear. Necesitaba verlo, el fin que les consumiría fundiéndoles en un conjunto de cenizas. Imaginó una brisa suave que les elevaba, dejando sobre el suelo solo una espada brillante y una mano dorada. 

Se encontró con los ojos del dragón, furioso y temible. Poco después estaba tan cerca que pudo ver los ojos de su jinete. El dolor más profundo estaba en ellos. Lo reconocía, lo había sentido minutos antes, cuando sostenía la vida de una persona en el aire, rodeando su cuello con sus dedos firmes. Veía la determinación y el autoengaño de pensar que soltando toda la furia conseguiría aplacar el dolor. Se permitió suspirar mientras el dragón ya estaba sobre ellos, con los ojos desbordados y el cuerpo de Jaime en sus brazos. “No hay nada peor que fallar protegiendo a quien amas” Pero lo hacía, le protegía entre sus brazos y todo acabaría pronto.

Los ojos de Daenerys parecían cambiar de tono, su odio y dolor se cerraron, abriéndose con tristeza y llanto. Mientras el agua caía de sus párpados, el dragón les sobrevoló, levantando un vendaval con sus alas que les cubrió de arena. Levantó su vista a la vez que Jaime, contemplando el vientre del animal, que se elevaba por encima de ellos, por encima de la Fortaleza Roja, por encima de las nubes, desapareciendo entre ellas. 

Permanecieron quietos entre el polvo hasta que el aire se volvió limpio y los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron en el mar, ganando el agua al fuego por segunda vez. Con los músculos agarrotados se arrastraron hasta la orilla, hasta que tocaron el agua. Se desplomaron sobre la arena mientras el agua iba y venía llegando y abandonando sus cuerpos destrozados. Sobre ellos, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en un cielo que aún no estaba completamente oscuro. Jaime alcanzó sus dedos y los entrelazó, acariciándolos con cuidado. No podían pronunciar una palabra, ninguna tendría sentido. Sólo podían mirar el infinito estrellado ante ellos, un futuro lleno de opciones, y una vida que, a partir de ahora, podrían elegir.


	10. AMANECER

Observaba su rostro perfecto a unos centímetros del suyo, y a la vez muy lejos. Los ojos profundos habían perdido su toque peligroso, quedando sólo una calma triste. No sabía cómo llegar a él, dónde estaba ni cómo traerle junto a ella de nuevo. Habían pasado semanas desde que se habían rendido ante la muerte, que decidió perdonarles en el último segundo. Después de saber que vivirían, quedaron callados en la orilla del mar, dejándose mecer por unas olas que venían a acariciarles y les abandonaban. Se miraban con sus cuerpos en direcciones opuestas, pero sus ojos alineados. Respiraron el uno en el otro hasta que el sueño les abandonó y el sol volvió a aparecer por el horizonte. 

Todo se sentía natural hasta que avanzaron en el tiempo e inevitablemente tuvieron que encontrarse con otras personas. No había sido necesario hablar para comunicarse entre ellos, y ahora parecía difícil hacerlo. Ella explicó y ella escuchó, pero Jaime no parecía estar allí. Era totalmente funcional, comía cuando debía hacerlo, sonreía cuando la miraba o fruncía el ceño cuando Tyrion bromeaba a su costa. Pero ninguna palabra escapaba de sus labios. 

Cuando estaban solos ella intentaba provocarle, en ocasiones haciéndole verdadero daño. Pero él no respondía, cualquiera que fuera sus preguntas o sus ruegos. 

-Sé que la soltaste. 

Él reaccionaba ante sus palabras, el agua se formaba en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero se negaba a responder. 

-Sé que puedes hablar. Preguntaste por Bronn después de… ella. Puedes hacerlo Jaime, sólo has decidido no hacerlo. 

Ni siquiera abría su boca, ahogaba los sollozos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a suspirar. 

-Me prometiste que no volverías a abandonarme. Una y otra vez. Me dijiste que nunca me dejarías. No lo hagas, vuelve a mí, por favor Jaime. 

Ella no lo sabía, pero Jaime había pasado horas mirando su reflejo en distintas superficies, gritándose a sí mismo, obligándose a abrir la boca y decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero aún no podía hacerlo. Las palabras no se creaban en sus labios, ni el aliento suficiente llegaba desde sus pulmones. Se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, necesitando un traductor constante para un lenguaje inexistente. Rezaba a los siete porque su mutismo no fuera permanente. Sabía hablar, podía hacerlo, sólo necesitaba un estímulo que despertase su voz dormida.

 

 

Daenerys había desaparecido en el aire semanas antes, y los distintos señores de poniente habían decidido reunirse en Desembarco del Rey para tomar decisiones al respecto. Desde todos los rincones de Poniente fueron llegando representantes en distintas fechas. Los llegados desde Invernalia llevaban días allí. Había sido reconfortante para Brienne por la llegada de Podrick, en el que se había apoyado mucho para poder soportar el abrumador silencio. El muchacho había conseguido todo lo que ella pidió: Sansa la había liberado de su juramento y después de muchos años era una mujer libre para decidir su destino. Le costaba entender cómo, a pesar de todo, ella seguía eligiéndolo a él. 

Una vez que todos estuvieron establecidos en Desembarco del Rey, se celebró una reunión en Pozo Dragón para cerrar los asuntos más urgentes. A Jaime le pareció estar reviviendo la misma escena que recordaba desde los ojos de Tyrion y Brienne, donde Bran fue nombrado rey. No había discusión sobre el destino de Jon, que ya no estaba entre ellos, ni su hermano estaba escoltado por Gusano Gris. Todos se sentaron en un semicírculo y nadie estaba siendo juzgado, pero todo se desarrollaba de manera similar. 

Miró a Bran, tan callado como él. Quiso preguntar, entender si la historia debía repetirse, pero Bran no hablaría y él también era incapaz. Brienne y Tyrion se sentaban a ambos lados de él, protegiéndole de las preguntas del mundo. Recibía miradas de unos y otros, encontrando pena, incredulidad y desprecio a partes iguales. Pero con el cuerpo de Brienne y la áspera lengua de Tyrion por escolta, se sentía seguro en aquel océano de hostilidad. 

Escuchó al estúpido de Edmund intentar proponerse de nuevo, y escuchó a Sansa volver a reprimirle. Tyrion se levantó de su asiento, y Jaime sabía perfectamente cuál sería su propuesta. 

Entonces una nube negra apareció por el horizonte, ensombreció el lugar y cayó sobre ellos. Drogon dejó a la Khalessi sobre la arena, y ella le ordenó marcharse. La reina se presentó entonces ante ellos sucia y en harapos, sin dragones, sin ejércitos ni escolta de ninguna clase. Se acercó situándose en el punto en el que recordaba a Tyrion en otra vida. Se sometía voluntariamente al juicio de los señores y señoras de Poniente.

Jaime supuso que Daenerys llevaba sin pronunciar palabra desde el mismo instante que él. Vio cómo le costaba conformarlas, y cómo su voz sonaba diferente, seca y áspera, después de tanto tiempo sin ser usada. Las ajadas ropas que vestía eran las mismas que recordaba tantas semanas antes. El reloj también se había parado para ella en aquel momento.

Cuando logró tomar aire suficiente para que saliera por su boca en forma de sonidos, su discurso fue directo y sin anestesia. Las personas reunidas a su alrededor no estaban preparadas para la verdad que yacía en su interior.

-Jon también era heredero al trono. No era hijo de Ned Stark, sino de Lyanna y Rhaegar. - Esperó unos segundos para continuar, hasta que los murmullos se diluyeron en el aire- Le rogué que no hablara porque creí que yo era la elegida, la libertadora, la mujer que salvaría a los pueblos de la tiranía de los gobernantes. No lo soy. No hay ningún salvador. Después de la muerte de Jon avancé hasta la Fortaleza Roja queriendo arrasarla hasta los cimientos, hasta asegurarme de que Cersei Lannister estaba muerta y enterrada bajo sus muros. Pero no me habría contenido con eso. Quería arrasar todo, no me importó el pueblo, ni la tiranía, ni los esclavos de Essos. Quería sangre, quemar el mundo y a todos en él. No soy una líder, no soy una salvadora. Sólo una tirana más.

Tyrion la miraba con los puños apretados y una rabia y tristeza que empañaban sus ojos. –No lo hiciste. No quemaste la ciudad, ni siquiera fuiste tú quien mató a Cersei. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

La reina miró a Brienne por un instante. –Sus ojos. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos, y vi en lo que me había convertido. Por eso me fui, por eso estoy hoy aquí. Ahora sé lo que soy, sólo quiero ser juzgada y encontrar la paz en el final. 

-No has hecho nada, no hiciste nada, eres nuestra reina… eres…- Tyrion tenía la voz entrecortada, y por primera vez su mente no estaba siendo lo suficientemente rápida para ganarle la batalla a sus emociones.

-La pregunta no es qué ha hecho o qué no ha hecho. La pregunta es, después de todo esto, ¿quién va a confiar en ella como reina? ¿Quién va a desear dejar el futuro en sus manos? –Edmund hablaba con altivez y descaro, pero esta vez nadie le interrumpió. Y tras sus palabras un largo silencio se estableció en el ambiente.

-Yo confío en ti.- Todos miraron al hombre que, hasta este momento, parecía incapaz de hablar. No hablaba hacia el grupo, no era un discurso a su favor ni un alegato político. Habló con ella, como si el resto no estuviera delante. Hablaba a una mujer rota, una mujer en la que se veía reflejado. Un ser humano, como él. – Yo también huí al verme en sus ojos. Huí de ella, huí de todo, y abracé ese mal que asumí en mi interior. Yo también creí pertenecer a las tinieblas y justificar con ello todas las decisiones horribles que tomé en mi vida. No es cierto, no somos los monstruos irremediables. Tenemos capacidad de decidir. Decidiste no abrasar al hombre que mató a tu padre, decidiste perdonar a la ciudad. No porque seas la elegida, una diosa bondadosa que vino a la tierra para cubrirla de gozo. Lo hiciste porque así lo decidiste. No eres un monstruo, ni mi hermana, ni yo. Decidiste perdonar, decidí vivir y mi hermana decidió morir. Mírate en sus ojos, hoy, aquí, y verás sólo una persona. Entiendo que es difícil verlo cuando sobreviviste al fuego e hiciste nacer a tus dragones, entiendo que sólo te han hecho ver como un dios o un demonio, pero debajo de todo eso estás tú. Mírate, encuéntrate, y decide. Yo sé lo que elijo hoy, mañana y siempre. Sólo necesité una segunda oportunidad. Y puede que sea lo único que tú necesites. 

Ella estaba tensa y sus ojos brillantes. Su voz seguía rara y temblorosa. -¿Por qué?

Antes de que Jaime pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Daenerys continuó.

-Todo lo que estás diciendo… no tienes por qué hacerlo. He pensado en matarte más veces de las que recuerdo, soy la hija del hombre que mataste… Dices que confías en mi y no tiene sentido. Tengo que saber por qué. 

-Nos salvaste. Cuando los muertos nos rodeaban… cuando Brienne había caído e intentaba recuperarla… Nos salvaste. Drogon y tú arrasasteis cientos de ellos dándonos una oportunidad. Luego llegó Jon con Raeghal... Pero yo recuerdo la reunión. El plan era reservar los dragones para el rey de la noche, para proteger a Bran. Si lo hubierais hecho todos nosotros habríamos muerto, e Invernalia habría caído. Ese día nos salvaste a todos. Arya mató al rey de la noche, pero no habría llegado a él si no fuera por ti y tus dragones. Ese día salvaste Invernalia y, tras ello, vi como te miraban todos. Reconozco las caras de desconfianza y miedo cuando las veo. Yo también salvé una ciudad una vez, y también fui despreciado. Y me convertí en alguien diferente después. Aprendí a odiarme, como ellos lo hacían. Nunca le expliqué a nadie lo que hice, ni necesité hacerlo hasta que conocí a Brienne. Ella confió en mí, y sólo necesité eso para saber quién soy, o quien quiero ser. Siempre has confiado en ti, todo el mundo lo ha hecho, pero cuando llegaste a esta tierra nadie lo hizo. Y tú dejaste de hacerlo. Creo que sólo necesitabas que alguien lo hiciera por ti. 

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes y la boca reseca. –Me gustaría que me lo contaras. Cómo salvaste aquella ciudad. Puede que sea el momento de que lo cuentes a todos. 

Jaime miró a Brienne, y asintió mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Y empezó a relatar una historia que cambiaría la imagen del Matarreyes para siempre. 

 

 

La decisión unánime del consejo fue proclamar a Daenerys como reina. Antes de que Sansa pudiera hablar, ella nombró al norte territorio independiente y libre, afirmando que eso sería lo que Jon hubiera deseado. Con Sansa como reina en el norte y Daenerys como reina en el resto del continente, el juego de tronos descansó por un tiempo y llenó los corazones de esperanza en un mundo mejor. 

Gusano Gris y Missandei decidieron marchar a la isla de Nath, y como ella siempre supo, su reina le ofreció todas las facilidades, prometiendo visitarles una vez que se hubieran establecido.

Brienne fue nombrada Comandante de la Guardia Real nuevamente, pero sus seis nuevos compañeros diferían mucho. Jaime, Podrick, Arya y el Perro eran cuatro de sus hombres. Fue necesario flexibilizar mucho los votos de castidad de los distintos cargos. 

Samwell Tarly fue nombrado Gran Maestre, aunque se casó con Gilly y tuvieron muchos más hijos además del pequeño Sam. 

Arya aprovechaba los tiempos de descanso para viajar a Tierra de Tormentas y visitar a Gendry, en unas vacaciones poco castas. Cuando él era llamado a la capital ni siquiera le preparaban una habitación, ya que todos sabían que no la utilizaría. Él nunca se casó ni tuvo herederos, pero disfrutó de la libertad compartida con una mujer que rompió con todos sus prejuicios.

Tyrion continuó como mano de la reina, llevando su amor secreto con serenidad y paciencia, tomando cada muestra de afecto por su parte como un regalo.

Jaime y Brienne compartieron su responsabilidad en la guardia real con sus responsabilidades en el consejo. Daenerys los quería cerca, no sólo por sus excelentes habilidades. Veía en Brienne la luz que quedaba en el mundo, y sabía que en Jaime luchaba contra la misma oscuridad que a veces quería arrastrarla a ella. Veía en su unión el equilibrio de fuerzas que habitaba en ella y en todos. Jaime también era su botón del pánico, él ya había matado a un rey y le garantizó que, en caso de tener que hacerlo, no le temblaría el pulso. 

Ambos aceptaron el puesto, con algunas condiciones. Tendrían tiempo para ellos, siempre organizarían su marcha y dejarían dispuesto su reemplazo, pero tendrían salidas frecuentes para viajar y disfrutar juntos del mundo más allá de Desembarco del Rey. También renunciaron a pronunciar ningún juramento. Sus vidas habían sido atadas, rotas y dirigidas por ellos, y ambos sabían que nunca volverían a pronunciar ninguno. Sólo los que les unirían definitivamente. 

Su primer viaje juntos tenía un destino claro y firme. La llegada a Tarth fue tan dolorosa como reconfortante. La imaginación había sido peor. Avanzaron por los campos negros, contemplando los árboles muertos. Encontraron las ruinas del castillo en el que ella había crecido, y las de los hogares de los campesinos. Llegaron hasta el acantilado favorito de Brienne, encontrando que el mar seguía siendo de un azul embrujado y que la belleza más profunda nunca podría desaparecer. En ese preciso punto de la isla encontraron algunas flores y plantas entre la desolación, confirmando que la vida no se rendía. En cientos de años aquella isla volvería a ser el vergel que fue, ganando la partida a la muerte. 

El sol estaba empezando a tocar el agua, y Jaime supo que era el lugar y el momento que tanto había esperado. Juntaron sus manos frente al furioso mar que chocaba contra las rocas, llegando a mojar sus piernas. Totalmente solos pronunciaron los votos que eligieron, sin necesidad de septones ni testigos que dieran fé de algo que era totalmente incuestionable. El amor que les había salvado, que había salvado una ciudad, que salvaría al mundo frente al odio. 

Después de pronunciar los votos, se sentaron juntos en el acantilado, admirando los últimos destellos del sol en el horizonte. Brienne apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jaime, y juntos empezaron a ver cambiar los tonos del cielo y el mar, oscuros y brillantes por las infinitas estrellas palpitantes. 

-Te quiero- Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su brazo. 

-Nunca me lo habías dicho. Es decir, me lo has dicho de mil maneras distintas, pero nunca así. 

Jaime lo sabía, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna. Ya no tenía miedo de perderla, ni de que ninguno hiciese alguna estupidez. Nada impediría que estuviera siempre a su lado. Nunca había sido tan libre como en ese momento, y tenía la certeza de que esa libertad continuaría hasta el fin de sus días. Finalmente podía amar sin límites de tiempo ni escondrijos. No necesitaba esconderse de ella nunca más, ni de nadie. Ya no era el Matarreyes, le estaba permitido ser feliz. 

Asintió sin darle importancia y la besó con fuerza, mientras comenzaban a tumbarse sobre las rocas. Perdieron la ropa con dificultad, pero una vez fuera de sus cuerpos aprovecharon su desnudez durante toda la noche. El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte sin que hubiesen conseguido dormir un solo instante, pero no lo necesitaban. La plenitud y felicidad que les invadía compensaba cualquier sensación de cansancio. Enredados en su propia piel, se miraban mientras sus respiraciones volvían a encontrarse en un ritmo lento. Ella pensó en todas las barreras que había necesitado siempre, y en la dulce paz que ahora sentía, desnuda realmente sin necesidad de nada más. Acarició un mechón dorado y arrastró sus dedos por su barba antes de que las palabras se escaparan como agua. 

– Yo también te quiero. 

Jaime deseaba enseñarle Roca Casterly y conocer juntos el resto del mundo. Pero siempre recordaría aquella isla destruida como el punto donde daba comienzo su nueva vida.


	12. EPÍLOGO. DORNE

Su segundo viaje fue en muy poco tiempo por motivos diplomáticos. Daenerys no quería ningún tipo de conflicto gestándose en ninguno de sus reinos, y sabía que Dorne históricamente era uno de los territorios que más se había opuesto a la conquista Targaryen. Además quería eliminar todos los viejos fantasmas que quedaban antes de las grandes guerras, y las rencillas entre los Lannister y los Martell eran conocidas y aún candentes. 

Llegaron a Dorne tras una travesía apacible y pacífica. Jaime sabía que sólo era la forma que tenían los Dioses de anticipar un encuentro poco tranquilo. Habría viajado a cualquier otro rincón del mundo antes que a ese. Los recuerdos de Mircela traicionaban su corazón, la experiencia de ser padre durante unos segundos, hasta que ella murió en sus brazos. 

Nada más poner los pies fuera del barco pudo ver cómo la moza se tambaleaba a su lado. La temperatura había subido con cada ola que surcaron, y el ambiente pegajoso ahora era sofocante. Gracias a los dioses él recordaba perfectamente el clima y había viajado con la ropa que guardaba de su viaje anterior. Pero Brienne se había negado a tomar nada más ligero que su ropa habitual en Desembarco del Rey y ahora, roja y mareada, intentaba mantenerse erguida a su lado.

Les llevaron hasta el castillo por un breve pero hermoso recorrido, y allí encontraron al nuevo príncipe. Entendieron perfectamente cómo aquel territorio se había negado a pertenecer a los siete reinos y cumplir las estúpidas tradiciones. Era la primera vez que eran tratados completamente como marido y mujer. Todos los señores de los siete reinos conocían perfectamente su relación, pero debido a los antiguos votos de la Guardia Real eran tratados con un velo de pudor. En Dorne no. 

El príncipe Daron les trató con cortesía y amabilidad, como a cualquier matrimonio noble. Tras una breve charla insustancial, Brienne estaba literalmente luchando por no perder la consciencia. El príncipe estaba acostumbrado a estas reacciones por parte de los foráneos, así que le instó a acudir a su habitación para cambiarse. Ella agradeció rápidamente y fue acompañada por dos doncellas hasta sus aposentos, dejando a Jaime con una expresión de abandono, mientras el príncipe seguía aburriéndole con su charla insustancial. 

Se sorprendió al comprobar que sólo les habían preparado una habitación para ambos, con todo tipo de detalles y lujos del sur. Incluso en Desembarco del Rey se empeñaban en proporcionarles dos, aunque una de ellas jamás tendría uso. Entró en la cámara y se desplomó sobre la cama, cómoda y gigante, suficiente como para que sus pies no se escapasen por el borde, como acostumbraban. Se quitó la ropa, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agotamiento la venciera durante un rato.

Cuando abrió sus ojos tres doncellas se movían por la habitación con rapidez. Intentó incorporarse, pero seguía atontada por el calor. Se cubrió con la sábana y las chicas al notar su movimiento procedieron a sacar el vestuario que tenían preparado para la fiesta de bienvenida. Mientras le ayudaban a entrar en el vestido ella solo pensaba excusas para evitar salir de aquella habitación.

Jaime escuchaba al príncipe con atención, intentando mostrar su lado más encantador, y evitando su lado más ácido. Pasaron las horas y empezó a preocuparse por la tardanza de Brienne. Daron le dijo que estaría preparándose para la fiesta, y pronto se dirigieron al gran salón donde los invitados ya se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos. Había un ambiente distendido, un gran espacio para bailar y mucha comida a la que no se prestaba demasiada atención. La gente reía distraída, los nobles conversaban con los criados. Las puertas acristaladas estaban abiertas al jardín, donde seguramente seguiría la fiesta más tarde. 

Brienne apareció desde el fondo de la estancia, acompañada por una doncella. Su altura destacaba más en Dorne. Llevaba un vestido turquesa vaporoso, típico dorniense. Su escote pronunciado terminaba en unas mangas ligeras al borde de sus hombros, que dejaban ver las cicatrices del oso. Ella estaba intentando cubrirlas con su pelo suelto que había crecido bastante, pero aún eran visibles. 

Jaime se sorprendió de lo bien que le sentaba aquella ropa. Siempre se vería más natural en unos pantalones, pero comparado con los vestidos pesados y firmes con sus corsés y tejidos gruesos, aquella tela parecía flotar cómodamente a su alrededor. 

Todo el salón la miraba. Ella caminaba rígida, buscándole con la mirada. Jaime se disculpó con el príncipe unos instantes para acercarse a ella. 

-Mi señora… estás…

-Si dices una sola palabra regresaré a la habitación.

-Brienne…

-Jaime, se transparenta a la luz del sol. Me ha mirado todo el mundo, aunque todas las mujeres visten así. Este lugar… no puedo con este lugar.

-Te miran porque estás espectacular. – El príncipe Daron interrumpió una conversación que siempre debió ser privada - Mi señora, lamento la intrusión, pero es difícil veros y no acercarse. 

-No disfruto los falsos halagos, mi príncipe.

-Mi señora, en Dorne no hacemos nada parecido. Disfrutamos la belleza, y la admiramos cuando podemos contemplarla. Supongo que en Desembarco del Rey esos hombres acomplejados no aprecian una mujer que pueda hacerlos sombra. En Dorne la altura y la fuerza es un preciado don para el hombre y la mujer, aunque me temo que ningún dorniense haya alcanzado nunca tu talla. Estas personas nunca han visto nada igual, una piel tan clara, unos ojos de ese color, unas piernas tan largas. –Daron se acercaba cada vez más a su oído, y Jaime tragó intentando conservar la calma.- Mi señora, eres el sueño de todos los presentes esta noche. Si deseas complacer a alguno de ellos con un simple guiño se arrodillarán ante ti. 

Los músicos empezaron a tocar, y el príncipe les incitó a bailar, mientras se disculpaba para atender a otros invitados. 

Esta vez fueron más cautos y esperaron a hablar al menos media canción. 

-Eres más diplomática que yo. ¿Crees que sería un desastre que le rompiera la cara al nuevo príncipe? ¿Tan desastroso sería para las relaciones Lannister y Martell?  
-Estaba siendo educado… no educado como en el resto de los reinos, supongo que educado al estilo dorniense. 

-¿No le has creído? ¿Quieres levantar la vista al resto de la sala? Si te dejo sola un segundo te comerán como un pequeño pastel. 

Nunca habían bailado, y a Jaime le extrañó lo bien que se movían juntos. Disfrutó realmente del momento, e incluso habría asegurado que ella también. Pronto se olvidaron de las miradas y empezaron a sentir que estaban solos, perdidos en la música y el movimiento.

-Renly te enseñó a bailar muy bien. 

-Gracias, pero no tuvo nada que ver. Mis septas se esmeraron mucho. 

-Vamos al jardín, creo que te mereces un descanso.

Los jardines eran más bonitos y frondosos que los de Roca Casterly, menos exuberantes de lo que fue Tarth, pero muy cuidados. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra, mientras veían a los invitados reír y divertirse, algo imposible en cualquier fiesta de Desembarco. Otro conjunto de músicos tocaba, pero no era nada que se pudiera bailar. Uno de ellos cantaba con una voz angelical sobre unos amantes de tierras lejanas que huyeron del mundo a través del mar. 

Jaime miraba a Brienne, la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus ojos perdidos en aquel cantante. 

-Creo que es el mejor que he escuchado nunca. 

-Por supuesto que no lo es. 

Jaime se sorprendió ante la afirmación. – Moza, no creo que puedas decidir eso. 

-Claro que puedo. Has escuchado a Pod. Nadie tiene una voz más hermosa. 

Recordó la inolvidable Jenny de Piedrasviejas la noche que la nombró caballero, y se estremeció. 

-Lo dices porque aquel día estábamos especialmente sensibles.

-Le he oído cantar mil veces, conozco su voz perfectamente. Es el mejor.

-¿Mil veces? ¿Cuándo?

-La primera vez le escuché canturrear sobre su caballo, poco después de que nos despidieras en Desembarco del Rey, mientras comenzábamos nuestro viaje. Le regañé pero no podía evitarlo, al cabo del rato volvió a cantar. Era como llevar un ruiseñor persiguiéndote. La primera vez que cantó para mí fue después de luchar contra el perro. Esa noche me remendó las heridas y me cantó una canción sobre Ser Duncan el Alto. Dijo que la música ayudaba a curar, y creo que así fue. La primera vez que le rogué que cantara para mí fue cuando Sansa eligió quedarse con Meñique. Insistía en que las chicas habían renunciado a mis servicios y que por tanto deberíamos abandonar. Lo repitió una y otra vez mientras cabalgábamos hasta que se volvió insoportable. Así que le pedí que cantara para que dejase de hablar. Escuché algunas canciones sobre como murieron decenas de Targaryen por tomar decisiones descabelladas. Tiene una gran memoria, habré oído cientos diferentes. También es capaz de inventarlas. 

Jaime estaba empezando a encontrarse celoso, no sólo por la devoción de Brienne, sino por todos esos momentos que había perdido por no estar a su lado. La noche estaba siendo especialmente cruel con él. –Bueno, tengo claro cuál es tu cantante favorito. Pero, ¿y tu canción favorita?

Ella puso una cara extraña y no respondió. 

-Vamos… ¿me vas a decir que es el Oso y la Doncella?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. –No. – Esperó un tiempo para reunir fuerzas al hablar. – No tiene nombre, supongo que no existe, solo… la soñé. Pero creo que existió, en una vida que corregiste. 

Jaime tragó saliva. 

-¿Recuerdas los sueños que tuve sobre aquella vida? El vino Dorniense, tú marchándote en la noche, el Libro Blanco…

-Lo recuerdo. Yo lo viví. 

-No todo. Tuve otro sueño. En él tú ya te habías ido. Sansa me había gritado por tu marcha, y cuando ella salió de la sala dando un portazo Pod me acompañó a mi cuarto. Yo permanecí sentada al filo de la cama, muda y rota. Me ayudó a salir de mis botas y las dejó frente a la chimenea. Por un momento fue como si tú estuvieras allí y empecé a llorar. Él sabía que no le permitiría abrazarme ni sabía qué decir, así que me susurró una canción. Recuerdo la melodía, pero no todas las palabras. La historia trataba sobre la armadura más gruesa del mundo. Un caballero la había ido construyendo con cada batalla perdida, cada desengaño… cada sufrimiento sumaba una capa más a su armadura. Era tan grande que el caballero apenas podía caminar ni respirar, pero estaba tan unido a ella que era incapaz de quitársela. Un día, conoció a una bruja roja. Ella le quitó la armadura, dejándole finalmente libre, pero también vulnerable. A su lado nunca tendría problemas, ella le curaría siempre que lo necesitase. Pero una noche la bruja desapareció y se llevó con ella los pedazos de metal que una vez casi formaron parte del caballero. Estaba desnudo y frágil en el invierno, pero nunca estaría solo. Su escudero le entregó una canción y la promesa de no abandonarle nunca. El caballero nunca necesitó armadura ni magia. Recogió su espada y su miedo desapareció para siempre de su corazón.

Jaime miraba conmocionado. Recordó sus palabras “no la merecerías ni aunque tuvieras mil vidas” Si realmente el mundo fuera justo, el maldito muchacho se habría ganado el estúpido trono de hierro.

-Así que una bruja roja. Me temo que a tu escudero no le gustaré en ninguna vida.

-No quería entristecerte. Y por supuesto que ahora le gustas.

-No importa, y no me entristece. Solo… A veces me da vértigo mirar atrás.

-No lo hagas. Mírame, aquí, ahora.

-Todo el mundo te mira, aquí y ahora.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron a bailar, desde que se sentaron en aquel banco,… Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No había sido consciente de que hubiera nadie más en aquel jardín rebosante, donde efectivamente todo el mundo la miraba.

Ella se incomodó en el acto volviendo a la realidad. Jaime la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No deberías disfrutar tanto de que me miren.

-Lo hago.

-No deberías.

-Moza, el deseo no es más que aire en el espacio. Ese aire ha teñido el jardín del color de tus ojos. No puede no encantarme. No puedo más que sumarme al grupo de admiradores y disfrutar de la fortuna de tu atención.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. El bochorno agotador de la noche les estaba haciendo perder la cordura. El pequeño atisbo de antigua tristeza había sido reemplazado por la bruma asfixiante del calor de Dorne.

La música paró, indicando el inicio de la cena. No sabían la hora exacta, pero debía haber comenzado la madrugada. Las costumbres en Dorne eran mucho más vespertinas, alargando las horas de despertar, comer y dormir. 

El ambiente era despejado, algunos invitados comían de pie, otros simplemente preferían seguir conversando en el jardín sin prestar atención a la comida. Como invitados de honor se sentaron al lado del príncipe, que no dudó en seguir adulando a Brienne. Ella sonreía modesta y nerviosa, mientras Jaime, a su otro lado escuchaba irritado. Decidió dejar de prestar atención intentando centrarse en otra cosa, pero al girar el rostro vio que la única chica de la mesa que no estaba mirando a su mujer le estaba mirando a él. Le guiñó un ojo totalmente despreocupada y le dedicó una sonrisa abierta. Estaba muy acostumbrado a esas atenciones, aunque le seguían molestando. La noche había sido mágica, no le interesaba aquella desconocida ni ninguna de las conversaciones de la mesa. Sólo deseaba continuar la noche con Brienne.

Colocó la mano sobre su rodilla por debajo del mantel y, como esperaba, ella se sobresaltó. El príncipe notó el espasmo, y ella se disculpó señalando que la bebida le daba hipo. Miró un momento a Jaime, que sonreía a su otro lado mientras subía y bajaba lentamente la mano por su muslo. Ella carraspeaba, pero no se retiró. Su mano empezó a ser más traviesa, levantando su vestido vaporoso para poder tocar directamente su piel. Arrastró sus dedos por su rodilla raspada, subiendo por el muslo y, esta vez, sin intención de volver a bajar. Cuando sintió su humedad en los dedos, ella estaba completamente roja y cada vez le costaba más controlar la respiración. Sus pensamientos vagaron imaginando una excusa para poder agacharse bajo la mesa y enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas. Cuando uno de sus dedos estaba empezando a esconderse en su interior, un pequeño gemido se escapó.

-Mi señor, parece que el hipo no me va a dar tregua. Nunca me sentó bien el vino Dorniense, y creo que debo retirarme ya.

Jaime se apresuró a levantarse y escapar con ella –Ha sido una velada fantástica.- Dirigió una mirada al príncipe y otra más larga a Brienne que brillaba como una antorcha.

Doran sonreía y les dio las buenas noches con galantería, asumiendo que no se iban a dormir.

Jaime tomó el brazo de Brienne, que le miró de reojo, callada, mientras avanzaban por el salón. Estaba seguro de que recibiría un buen puñetazo en cuanto traspasaran la primera puerta y abandonaran la fiesta. Pero en cuanto perdieron el último de los ojos borrachos que les contemplaban, ella le atrapó contra la pared, besándole con furia.

No recordaban bien el camino a su habitación, así que se arrastraron por las paredes de los pasillos empujándose uno al otro, envueltos en abrazos, tirones y mordiscos. Jaime consiguió inmovilizarla con un empujón, sujetando sus dos manos con la suya sobre su cabeza, parando así unos segundos a respirar mientras miraba su rostro jadeante. Pasó la lengua por su cuello, mordiendo y besando el borde de su vestido hasta que una manga cayó por su brazo, dejando un pecho al descubierto. Lo devoró con ansia y desesperación, mientras ella se retorcía. –Jaime, Jaime, dioses, estamos en un pasillo…-

Él paró un segundo para mirar a su alrededor, pero ella no se detuvo. Mientras él giraba el rostro en busca de miradas indiscretas, ella repasaba su movimiento con su lengua sobre el cuello. Se aferró a su pelo con una mano, besándole con desesperación, mientras la otra empezaba su camino al sur. Cuando él notó el roce de su mano sobre la tela de sus pantalones respondió con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo. La giró sobre sí misma, levantando las faldas sin mucha delicadeza. Ella se apoyó sobre una pequeña mesilla con una mano, y llevó la otra al cuello de Jaime que la sostenía desde atrás. Él besó su nuca dejando marcas rojas y se apretó contra su espalda. Antes de que cualquier pensamiento coherente pasara por sus cabezas, los pantalones de Jaime resbalaron por sus piernas y con un fuerte envite ambos gritaron. El ritmo marcado por la necesidad era desquiciante, ambos gruñían y jadeaban mientras sus cuerpos se empeñaban en intentar estar cada vez más cerca. Ella se arqueó, levantando su espalda. Jaime rodeó su garganta con sus dedos y se acercó a su oído. –Tócate- Su aliento cálido le hizo retorcerse y obedeció sin pensarlo. Su mano le quemaba y sentía que el mundo estaba a punto de explotar a su alrededor. La pequeña mesilla donde se apoyaba tenía un frutero con naranjas, que ahora rodaban por el suelo escapando en distintas direcciones. Jaime movió su mano a su pecho, aún fuera del vestido y apretó. –Ahora, vamos Brienne, ahora- Su voz sonaba tan terriblemente sexual que su cuerpo respondió en el acto. Gritó sin barreras, y el momento se alargó más de lo acostumbrado. Alcanzó nuevos picos más allá de los que había conocido, uno tras otro, hasta que Jaime empujó erráticamente y se unió a sus gritos.

Totalmente agotada se incorporó lentamente y él la abrazó por detrás, manteniendo sus cuerpos cerca hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a tomar un ritmo saludable. Le recolocó el vestido con cuidado y ella le ayudó con sus cordones. Una vez serenos y recuperados comprobaron que la puerta de su habitación estaba a apenas unos pasos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza. En verano no tengo tiempo de nada, hasta septiembre estaré off. Esta historia termina en el capítulo anterior, pero en algunos comentarios me sugerían algún epílogo con la vida de Jaime y Brienne después. No les estoy llevando a ninguna parte, sólo son retazos. Puede que escriba alguno más.


	13. EPÍLOGO II. UN LUGAR EN EL MUNDO.

Despertó empapada en sudor, con una sensación de agobio y malestar profundo por el calor sofocante. Al abrir los ojos las tres doncellas que le habían ayudado a vestirse el día anterior limpiaban la habitación y recogían las ropas esparcidas por el suelo. Intentó cubrirse pero Jaime había dormido sobre las sábanas arrugadas, y las tenía completamente atrapadas bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Brienne tiró con fuerza pero él se movió y gimió entre sueños mientras empezaba a deslizar la mano por su muslo como movimiento reflejo mañanero. Ella pudo ver una sonrisa involuntaria de una de las doncellas y tiró de la sábana con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Jaime rodara y cayera al suelo con un sonoro estruendo. 

Una de las doncellas corrió hacia él aguantando la risa y se inclinó para ayudarle. 

-Dioses… Moza ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Jaime siempre se despertaba en una nebulosa, y no empezaba a espabilar hasta que llevaba despierto un buen rato. Cuando entreabrió los ojos rascándose la cabeza y vio delante de él a otra mujer se pasó la mano por la cara, gruñó y la apartó sin entender bien qué hacía ella ahí, ni él en el suelo desnudo. Entonces encontró a Brienne mirándole roja desde la cama, cubierta con la sábana hasta la nariz. La doncella volvió a inclinarse sobre él ofreciéndole de nuevo su brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Volved más tarde, está todo bien. Lo que necesito es un guardia que me proteja de mi mujer. 

Las chicas rieron muy bajito y se escabulleron rápidamente. 

-Moza, ¿Qué siete infiernos…?- Se levantó despacio rascándose los ojos con fuerza. Era terriblemente perezoso por las mañanas, pero a Brienne le gustaba su inocencia durante esos minutos. 

-Lo siento, estaba desnuda, sólo intentaba cubrirme. 

Jaime sonrió cerrando los ojos – Son doncellas. Visten a la gente, desvisten a la gente, los bañan…- Se estiraba como un gato mientras hablaba. Lo habría hecho con las doncellas delante sin ningún problema. Ella pensó que caminaría gustoso por el castillo sin una sola prenda. Era desesperante su falta de pudor. 

-Tú también estabas desnudo, y empezaste a tocarme.

Volvió a reírse – Seguro que han visto cosas peores. Ayer, sin ir más lejos, podrían haber visto mucho más. 

No había recordado hasta ese momento la noche anterior. Subió la sábana sobre su cabeza y se giró en la cama, ocultándose en un gran bulto blanco. Jaime abrazó su forma sobre la cama y ella salió lentamente, como una tortuga tímida.

-Fue una locura. Fue tu culpa. Me vuelves loca. 

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a su oído – Lo sé. –

 

 

Pasaron el día conociendo los alrededores del castillo. El príncipe era un gran anfitrión, y ellos se encontraron cada vez más encantados con el lugar, hermoso y tranquilo. Incluso Brienne parecía sentirse menos incómoda en su vestido vaporoso, que hoy era blanco y aún se transparentaba más que el turquesa. Los lugareños no podían evitar las miradas indiscretas. Al pasar por el mercado cada tendero le regalaba el mejor de sus productos. Ella intentó rechazar con cortesía el primero, pero ante la insistencia inquebrantable decidió aceptar el resto con una sonrisa y unas palabras amables. Además de distintas especias, telas y dulces, recibió algunas cuchillas pequeñas y trabajadas y otras armas cortas. El tono rosado de sus mejillas no la abandonó en todo el camino, pero realmente le gustaron muchos de los obsequios. A pesar de ser la Comandante de la Guardia Real nadie en el resto de los reinos consideraría un regalo así para una mujer. 

Regresaron al castillo para comer. El calor impedía las grandes comilonas pero los productos eran excelentes. Brienne adoraba el pescado y aborrecía las carnes grasas que parecían ser el mayor atractivo en Desembarco del Rey. Jaime aún seguía luchando con sus cubiertos y su mano izquierda cuando Daron se disculpó para atender unos asuntos. Aprovecharon la tarde solos para cabalgar hasta la playa de dunas que habían vislumbrado en su recorrido de la mañana. 

El caballo de Brienne era del mismo tono que su vestido, y junto a su piel pálida y la arena clara parecía que el color había desaparecido del mundo, quedando una eternidad blanca. Sólo destacaban sus ojos y el mar de fondo. Jaime los seguiría siempre. 

Cuando llegaron a la orilla bajaron de sus caballos, desvistiéndose rápidamente para sofocar el calor con el agua fría. Brienne se sentía más ágil bajo el agua que sobre la tierra. Ese sentimiento de torpeza continua sólo desparecía bajo el agua o con una espada en su mano. Jaime por el contrario nunca imaginó lo estúpido que se podía sentir al nadar con un brazo incompleto. Aunque conservase las dos manos no podría superarla, igual que no podría hacerlo en combate, pero la distancia ahora era tan grande que no podía evitar avergonzarse. Cuando estaban cerca de la orilla ella paró para sumergirse, encontrando una concha en el fondo. Jaime aprovechó para alcanzarla y hacerle cosquillas submarinas. Entre risas el aire escapó de sus labios que no pudo evitar rozar con los suyos, sintiéndose extraños bajo el agua. 

Salieron a respirar y se abrazaron con fuerza, entrelazando su piel fría. La mano de Jaime recorrió el cuerpo de ella, ayudando a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cuando estuvieron completamente unidos empezaron a mecerse con el oleaje hasta que acabaron arrastrados sobre la arena blanca. Jaime apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, manteniéndose quieto sobre ella por unos instantes, conectando con sus ojos, con el momento, con donde estaban y todas las sensaciones que le invadían. Recuperó el movimiento con una necesidad apremiante, dejándose ir en unos minutos, rindiéndose antes que ella. Agradeció en parte la excusa para poder bajar entre sus piernas y probar el sabor de la sal marina sobre su piel húmeda.

Cuando los últimos gritos escaparon y sus músculos finalmente se relajaron, se tumbaron juntos disfrutando el calor del sol sobre la piel mojada. Brienne cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo los dedos de Jaime acariciaban su cintura. Dieron vueltas alrededor del ombligo hasta que dejó caer su mano reposando sobre su vientre. Ella abrió un ojo y le encontró mirándola pensativo. 

-¿Y si ayer no te mareaste por el calor?

Ella estaba tranquila y volvió a cerrar los ojos. –Fue el calor. 

-¿Y si no lo fue?

-Tomo tanto té de la luna como agua. Fue el calor, conozco mi cuerpo y en uno o dos días sangraré. 

-Ya.

Jaime cerró los ojos entonces, pero su cabeza funcionaba a tal velocidad que podía oírse. 

-Querrías… -Brienne pensó mucho antes de hablar, recomponiendo cuidadosamente las palabras- ¿Querrías que fuese algo más que calor?

-No, no. No lo sé. ¿Tú? Me refiero… más adelante… ¿Alguna vez piensas en ello?

-Puedes decirme lo que quieres Jaime. Siempre te has adaptado a lo que necesitan los demás, también lo haces conmigo. Tienes derecho a decidir sobre nuestra vida, tanto como yo. 

-En ese aspecto concreto creo que tienes más derecho tú.

-En ese aspecto sí, pero… ¿Y el resto? ¿Hay algo en nuestra vida que cambiarías?

Realmente esperaba que dijese que no, pero él se mantuvo callado y se incorporó ligeramente antes de volver a hablar. 

-Odio Desembarco del Rey. 

Brienne se quedó paralizada, incorporándose también. 

-Es un lugar horrible, odio su ruido, su olor, odio el palacio. Parece que tengo que esconder que eres mi mujer. Realmente lo odio. 

Ella seguía callada, y tuvo miedo de haberle herido.

-Lo siento, adoro nuestra vida, pero odio esa ciudad. 

-No lo sientas, tampoco me gusta. Podemos viajar más frecuentemente, intentar combinarlo con la Guardia Real y, si no funciona, solicitar a la reina algún puesto diplomático que nos permita mayor movilidad. Creo que es una buena idea. 

-Gracias. -Jaime suspiraba aliviado. Odiaba tener tanto miedo cuando ella nunca le había dado ningún motivo.

-¿Y cuál quieres que sea nuestro siguiente viaje? Dicen que Altojardín es muy bonito. O podríamos conocer Braavos, nunca he visitado Essos. 

-Me gustaría llevarte a Roca Casterly. Quiero que conozcas mi hogar. 

Ella sonrió. –Me encantaría conocer tu casa. Desde que perdí Tarth me siento… Me fui hace mucho tiempo, pero al menos tenía un lugar en el mundo al que sentía que pertenecía. Ahora no me siento de ninguna parte. Me gustaría que me enseñases tu lugar en el mundo. 

Él la miraba incrédulo. Ella era su lugar en el mundo, cualquier sitio donde estuviese podría sentirlo su hogar. Pero desde luego no podía decirle esas estúpidas palabras a una persona que había perdido realmente todo su mundo. 

-Es un trato entonces. Cuando dejemos Dorne daremos los informes pertinentes y las indicaciones necesarias en Desembarco y viajaremos a la Roca. ¿Al menos una luna entera? Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte allí. Muchas playas que probar.

-Entendido. – Ella volvió a tumbarse cerrando sus ojos con un gesto tranquilo de nuevo. 

-Y… respecto a mi pregunta inicial. ¿Nunca piensas en ello?

Brienne mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. –Lo pienso, pero no tengo una respuesta. ¿Podrías preguntarme en un año… o dos? 

-No es algo que necesite, Brienne. Soy terriblemente feliz y si así lo quieres podríamos dedicarnos a cultivar té de la luna y bañarnos en él a diario. Sólo te necesito a ti. Pero sí, en unos años nos lo podremos volver a preguntar. Y mientras practicar. Practicar mucho. 

No abandonaron la playa hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte. 

 

 

Cuando llegaron al castillo Jaime estaba especialmente cansado. Su piel tenía un tono rojo intenso y no parecían simples quemaduras. El príncipe consultó al maestre por mera formalidad, ya que todos en Dorne sabían reconocer la enfermedad del Sol. La sufrían la mayoría de los visitantes y muchas veces los propios Dornienses. Cuando se llenaba la cabeza de sol no abandonaba el cuerpo por unos días, y debía combatirse con descanso y mucho agua. 

Jaime insistió en que ella continuase con los planes del viaje, manteniendo el calendario y asegurando cumplir los objetivos de la reina. Pasó los días en cama generalmente durmiendo, mientras Brienne discutía con el príncipe y, sobre todo, visitaba los rincones más exóticos de la ciudad. Daron se empeñaba en agasajarla enseñándole lo más destacado de su tierra y sus gentes. A los pocos días habían creado una amistad real y ella pudo asegurar que las relaciones de Dorne con el resto de reinos no serían problemáticas. 

Al cabo de diez días su barco estaba preparado para marchar, y Jaime estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para afrontar el viaje a Desembarco del Rey. El príncipe los despidió en persona con un apretón en su brazo izquierdo y un abrazo a Brienne. Durante el abrazo le susurró algo al oído que le hizo sonreír y asentir, y a Jaime carraspear. 

Una vez solos en el barco, pudieron hablar como no lo habían hecho en muchos días. 

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tengo que preocuparme? ¿Me cambiarás por un príncipe Dorniense? 

Brienne sonreía, radiante en su vestido añil. –No bastará un príncipe Dorniense para que te libres de mi. 

Guardó silencio mientras admiraba su figura resaltada por la brisa del mar -Pensaba que el azul era tu color, pero se transparenta menos. ¿Trajiste el vestido blanco?

-Me dieron todos los vestidos. Supongo que no hay otra mujer que pudiera ponérselos con esas medidas. Como si fuese a usarlos en Desembarco del Rey. ¿Te imaginas?

-No sé por qué imagino la cara de Ser Davos. Y por supuesto tendría que matar a Bronn, eso es indiscutible. 

-No será necesario. En cuanto nos acerquemos a tierra volveré a mis benditos pantalones. 

-Odiaba verte en vestido. Recuerdo especialmente aquel vestido rosa que parecía oprimirte hasta la extenuación. Pero los vestidos dornienses… realmente han sido un descubrimiento. Y sé que no te han disgustado, así que… no los escondas muy lejos. 

-Podré ponérmelos cuando regresemos. Me gustaría enseñarle Dorne a Podrick. 

-Será complicado prescindir de tres guardias reales. 

-Lo solucionaremos. Él también es mi familia, si vamos a viajar mucho también viajaremos con él. Daron ha dicho que cerrará nuestra habitación hasta que regresemos, que es nuestra para usar cuando queramos. Insistió en que tenemos un lugar en Dorne, que lo consideremos nuestra casa siempre. 

-¿Seguro que habló en plural?

-Seguro. 

Jaime no podía evitar sonreír. 

-¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de hogares que tengo gracias a ti? Invernalia, Dorne, Desembarco … Los acantilados donde nos casamos en Tarth. Ya no puedes sentirte de ninguna parte, hay tantos lugares en el mundo donde te quieren... Y Roca Casterly. Cuando lleguemos será también tu hogar. Tendrás tantos que tendrás que dividirte para satisfacernos a todos. 

-Sé que suena horriblemente cursi pero… este es mi lugar en el mundo. Contigo. Soy tuya y tú eres mío, siempre que esté contigo me sentiré en casa. 

Sería ridículo decirle que había pensado exactamente sus mismas palabras, así que sólo la abrazó esperando que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel barco. Porque nunca necesitaría nada más, ningún paisaje, ningún castillo. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro vistazo a su vida tranquila tras toda la miseria. Sin ir a ninguna parte, sólo un pedacito de su vida feliz.


End file.
